TY FF Collection
by kjsykjkhkdgjjc07
Summary: Kumpulan Fanfics TaeyongxAll and BOTTOM!TAEYONG. Don't like don't read! Fluffy, angst, romance, humor, hurt-comfort, setiap genre bakal ada di kumpulan fanfic ini Dan Rated dari aman sampai bahaya(?) ada disini juga #Jaeyong #Yutae #Johnyong #2Tae #Taeyongxall #Taeyong #Lee Taeyong
1. Sing For You

_I love you a lot but don't say the words. It's awkward that pride doesn't allow me_

 **Sing For You**

 **Jaeyong – Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jaeyong and NCT belong to God, their family and SM**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Rated T**

 **WARNING! BL! BOTTOM!TAEYONG**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE!DLDR!**

.

.

.

"Jaehyun!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang baru saja memasukkan gitar coklatnya ke dalam sarungnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Pemuda yang baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna _ash-gray_ itu memasang senyuman lebar yang memasang cengiran lebarnya dan berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik.

Jaehyun dengan gerakan cepat menutup resleting sarung gitarnya sebelum menenteng gitar itu sementara tas hitam yang sebelumnya ia biarkan tergeletak di samping sarung gitarnya ia sampirkan di salah satu pundaknya. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Ayo ke kafe biasa!" seolah tak peduli bahwa Jaehyun sudah cukup kesulitan dengan tangannya yang menenteng gitar dan tasnya yang tak ia sampirkan dengan benar, sosok yang menunggunya itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Jaehyun.

"Kau belum makan?"

Sosok yang ditanya oleh Jaehyun itu lagi-lagi menampilkan cengirannya yang membuat Jaehyun disuguhkan pemandangan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku inginnya makanan yang di kafe biasa. Ayo cepat, Jae! Aku sudah lapar sekali!"

Jaehyun hanya menuruti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sosok di sampingnya itu. Yang menariknya untuk menjauhi ruang musik. Jaehyun membuang nafasnya pelan dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Kau kan bisa duluan ke kafe, hyung. Kau sering sekali mengulur waktu makanmu. Kau kan punya penyakit _maag._ Kalau kambuh bagaimana?"

Sosok disamping Jaehyun memajukan bibirnya. "Aku kan hanya ingin makan bersamamu."

Jaehyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan milik sosok di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu hyung boleh makan sepuasnya disana. Traktiranku."

Dengan cepat sosok itu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dengan dua bola mata yang berbinar. Membuat Jaehyun terkekeh melihatnya. Sosok yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Jaehyun yang terparkir di tempat parkir kampus mereka. Mobil _Ferrari 458 Coupe_ berwarna merah itu terparkir di dekat pohon rindang yang menjatuhkan beberapa daunnya diatas mobil _sport_ itu.

Jaehyun menaruh gitarnya di bagasi terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil merah itu. Jaehyun memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia melirik sekilas sosok yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya dengan perhatian yang tertuju pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Taeyong hyung, apa yang kukatakan untuk selalu memasang sabuk pengaman?"

Sosok yang ia paggil Taeyong itu memajukan bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum menarik sabuk pengaman di sampingnya. Jaehyun tahu benar sosok pemilik nama Taeyong itu tak pernah suka mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Taeyong selalu mengatakan bahwa sabuk pengaman membuatnya tak nyaman. Meski itu untuk membuatnya tetap aman sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan Jaehyun sudah terbiasa mengingatkan Taeyong setiap saat soal sabuk pengaman. Ia bahkan tak akan mulai menjalankan mobilnya sebelum sabuk pengaman itu terpasang dengan benar.

Jangan salahkan Jaehyun jika pemuda itu berlaku protektif terhadap Taeyong.

Setelah urusan sabuk pengaman Taeyong selesai, pemuda bermarga Jung itu akhirnya menginjak gas dan membiarkan mobil _sport_ merah yang ia kendarakan keluar dari wilayah kampus mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Jaehyun untuk menemani Taeyong hingga larut malam di rumahnya. Bukan masalah baginya karena rumah mereka yang tepat bersebelahan. Tapi hari ini, rutinitas itu mendadak berganti menjadi Jaehyun yang memutuskan menginap di rumah Taeyong. Semua karena Taeyong yang akhir-akhir ini sering diganggu oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali tiap tengah malam.

Keduanya sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur Taeyong. Taeyong dengan piyama _spongebob_ kesayangannya, dan Jaehyun dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana piyama garis-garis berwarna biru-putih. Jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar Taeyong sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Biasanya pintu rumah Taeyong akan diketuk setelah jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Tak mungkin ada yang bertamu saat jam menunjukkan pukul dini hari, itu yang membuat Taeyong merasa takut untuk tidur sendirian.

Jika itu kemarin, Taeyong selalu menelpon Jaehyun saat pintu rumahnya mulai diketuk agar merasa sedikit tenang saat ada yang menemaninya meski hanya lewat telepon. Tapi setiap Jaehyun mengecek kondisi rumah Taeyong dari jendela kamarnya, tak ada siapa pun di luar rumah Taeyong.

Taeyong memang sudah tinggal sendirian semenjak kecelakaan yang merenggut semua anggota keluarganya tiga tahun lalu. Disaat mereka harusnya menghadiri upacara kelulusan Taeyong dari Sekolah Menengahnya. Dan sejak saat itu, yang Taeyong miliki hanya Jaehyun dan keluarganya yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Meski keluarga Jaehyun sudah menawarkan Taeyong untuk tinggal bersama mereka, pesan terakhir appanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya untuk selalu merawat rumah mereka membuat Taeyong tak bisa mengangkat kakinya meninggalkan rumahnya.

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada langit-langit kamar milik Taeyong. Membiarkan dua iris hitamnya menatap Taeyong yang sibuk men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya. Namun kedua kelopak mata Taeyong sudah setengah tertutup. Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk memainkan surai abu-abu kehitaman milik Taeyong.

"Kalau sudah mengantuk tidurlah, hyung."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang memajukan bibirnya sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu senang sekali mem _-pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Aku kan ingin menunggu orang iseng yang selalu menggangguku tengah malam dan menggerebeknya bersamamu." Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya setelah sebelumnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Membuat Jaehyun mengikuti apa yang Taeyong lakukan, bersender pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Memangnya kau tak takut?"

"Kan ada Jung Jaehyun, ngapain takut?"

Jaehyun tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi mendengar penuturan Taeyong. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak surai milik Taeyong. Terkekeh ketika Taeyong mengeluarkan protesnya karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu menunggu pukul 1 datang dengan bercerita apa saja. Kebanyakan Taeyong bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya bersama Jaehyun dan Jaehyun hanya mendengarkannya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia lewati bersama Taeyong.

Bersama Taeyong sejak usia 5 tahun membuat Jaehyun mengenal Taeyong jauh lebih dalam daripada siapa pun. Apalagi ia yang selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Taeyong. Jika bertanya pada Jaehyun, apa arti Taeyong baginya, maka Jaehyun akan dengan cepat menjawab, _everything._

Taeyong adalah segalanya bagi Jaehyun. Taeyong bukan sekedar sahabat sejak kecil yang Jaehyun miliki, atau pun hyung kesayangannya. Taeyong adalah segalanya. Sosok yang memiliki tempat khusus di hati Jaehyun. Tempat khusus yang satu orang pun tak pernah menyentuhnya. Hanya Taeyong yang berhasil memasukinya.

Sayangnya Jaehyun belum memberitahu Taeyong bahwa pemuda itu sudah berhasil menempati tempat khusus di hatinya.

 _The words I want to say, but missed the chance_

Dan entah sampai kapan Jaehyun mau membiarkan Taeyong tetap berada di dalam sana, tanpa memberitahu Taeyong tentang kenyataannya.

"Jaaee~"

Jaehyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia menatap Taeyong yang barusan merengek dan tengah mengusak kedua matanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Sudah menyerah, hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab, Taeyong malah melempar tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Jaehyun. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda bermarga Jung itu. Membuat Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir jika Taeyong mendengar debaran jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat karena berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar, ya? Bangunkan aku kalau si orang iseng mulai mengetuk pintunya biar kita bisa menggerebeknya bersamaan. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan sapu yang kujadikan senjata untuk memukulinya."

Berusaha menguasai dirinya dengan mengusak pelan kepala Taeyong, Jaehyun hanya membalas ucapan Taeyong dengan gumaman pelan. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya setelah itu.

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh jarum detik pada jam yang bergerak adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kamar Taeyong saat itu. Sementara si pemilik kamar sudah terlelap sambil memeluk Jaehyun, Jaehyun sendiri masih terjaga setelah 30 menit berlalu sejak Taeyong meninggalkannya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.30 dini hari.

Jaehyun mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik. Tapi tak ada suara ketukan pintu yang harusna terdengar meski pintu itu berada di lantai bawah. Karena posisi kamar Taeyong yang dekat dengan tangga yang berada tak jauh dari pintu rumah Taeyong, sepelan apapun suara ketukannya, orang yang terjaga seperti Jaehyun pasti bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sudah lewat 30 menit dari pukul 1 tak ada ketukan sama sekali di pintu rumah Taeyong.

Bahkan saat mata Jaehyun benar-benar sudah tak bisa untuk tetap terbuka, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 dini hari, tak ada suara apapun selain suara jarum detik jam dan suara dengkuran ringan milik Taeyong yang terdengar. Membuat Jaehyun merasa sudah cukup aman baginya untuk menyusul Taeyong untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menyantap nasi goreng yang dibuatkan Taeyong untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Sementara si pemilik rumah yang sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk kuliahnya beberapa menit lagi, Jaehyun yang masih mengenakan stelan baju tidurnya menyantap sarapannya dengan lambat. Tak mau terburu-buru menyantap masakan lezat yang dibuat Taeyong.

"Jae, kau ada kuliah siang kan?" bahkan Jaehyun yang terlalu larut menyantap makanan di hadapannya tak mendengar Taeyong turun dari tangga dan sudah menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Tempat tadi Taeyong duduk.

"Eum. Kuliah professor Kim."

"Kalau begitu teruskan makannya lalu kembali ke rumahmu dan bersiap untuk kuliahmu. Kunci rumahnya kau pegang saja. Aku akan menjemputmu di ruang musik seperti biasa setelah rapat divisi yang akan kuhadiri hingga sore nanti."

Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan Taeyong yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari terus memasukkan sendok berisi nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Namun saat Taeyong beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, tangannya bergerak untuk menahan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu di teras. Aku akan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil."

Sebelum Taeyong sempat memprotesnya, Jaehyun segera melesat untuk menuju tangga dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya yang berada di kamar Taeyong.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua menit sampai Jaehyun sudah berdiri di hadapan Taeyong lagi.

"Jae, bahkan kau belum mandi." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang masih mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos oblong yang ditutupi oleh jaket denimnya.

"Aku kan hanya mengantarmu, tak keluar dari mobil, hyung. Kajja!" sebelum Taeyong mulai berkata macam-macam, Jaehyun menarik tangan pemuda itu agar mengikutinya untuk keluar dari rumah.

Saat Taeyong sibuk mengunci pintu rumahnya, Jaehyun yang berniat untuk berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyalakan mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi Taeyong tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu. Membuatnya menunduk dan menemekukan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita putih di atasnya.

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak untuk mengambil kotak itu dan menemukan secarik kertas yang disembunyikan di balik kotak itu. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengambil kertas itu.

 _To : Taeyong_

 _Kupikir sangat keterlaluan mengganggumu setiap malam dengan mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan kotak ini. Tapi karena kau tak kunjung membuka pintu rumahmu, aku meletakkannya di depan pintumu saja._

"Kotak apa itu Jae?"

Jaehyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Taeyong sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jaehyun yang berniat menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang ia temukan itu dari Taeyong keduluan oleh pemuda bermarga Lee itu yang berhasil merebutnya dari tangannya dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalau isi kotaknya bom bagaimana?"

Jaehyun melirik kotak yang masih berada di tangannya. Benar juga, kenapa Jaehyun tak berpikiran bahwa siapa pun yang menaruh kotak ini di depan rumah Taeyong berniat menyelakakan Taeyong. Karena bagaimanapun, mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang pukul 1 malam selama beberapa hari hanya untuk memberikan kotak ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

Tapi Jaehyun terlalu penasaran untuk tak membuka kotak itu. Meski Taeyong memekik tertahan saat Jaehyun mulai membuka kotak itu, Jaehyun menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan untuk membuka kotaknya.

Kedua matanya membola sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Partitur musik?" Taeyong yang tak sengaja mengintip dari sela-sela telapak tangannya itu akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Bernafas lega ketika yang ada di dalam kotak itu bukan bom atau apa pun yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sing For You." Taeyong membaca judul dari partitur musik itu setelah sebelumnya mengambilnya dari dalam kotak itu. Dahinya berkerut, mencoba membaca deretan not balok yang ada diatas kertas partitur itu. Sebelum menyerah dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun yang tampaknya masih terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Simpan dulu, Jae. Kau harus memberitahuku apa maksud dari partitur musik itu nanti, oke? Kajja, aku sudah hampir terlambat."

Tarikan tangan dari Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan meremas kertas yang sebelumnya Taeyong berikan padanya. Berniat melemparnya ke tong sampah dekat garasi namun mengurungkan niatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Mobil _sport_ merah yang membuat suara cukup bising itu memecah keheningan pagi saat melesat keluar dari halaman rumah Taeyong.

.

.

.

Jaehyun yang baru kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Taeyong ke kampus tak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berbelok menuju pintu lain yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya berada. Mengetuk pintunya dengan cukup kencang selama beberapa saat dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau ada di dalam!" kesal karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya Jaehyun memilih untuk berteriak dan terus mengetuk pintu di depannya –atau menggedor lebih tepatnya.

 _Ceklek_!

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka membuat Jaehyun mundur selangkah dan menunggu sosok yang ia cari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa sih? Kenapa mengganggu hyungmu yang sedang tidur? Kau tak tau kan hyung semalam pulang jam berapa?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya sebelum menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu. Tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang berteriak untuk menyuruhnya segera keluar karena kakaknya itu ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Bahkan Jaehyun dengan seenaknya mengambil alih tempat tidur kakaknya dengan melempar tubuhnya ke atasnya. Membuat dirinya disambut oleh bantal yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau ini apaan sih?! Pagi-pagi menggedor pintu kamarku dan sekarang malah mengambil alih kasurku. Kamarmu kan hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, kembali sana!"

Tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang mencoba mendorong tubuh bongsornya, Jaehyun malah menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya Jung Jaehyun!"

Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibirnya sebelum Jaehyun akhirnya buka suara. "Kenapa hyung mengetuk pintu rumah Taeyong hyung setiap hari pukul pada tengah malam?" meski Jaehyun belum membuka matanya tapi ia yakin kakaknya itu tengah menatapnya tak percaya sekarang.

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau selambat ini akan mengetahunya." Tapi jawaban dari kakaknya itu membuat kedua kelopak mata Jaehyun terbuka dengan cepat. Wajah tenang kakaknya membuat Jaehyun tak percaya bahwa kakaknya itu hampir saja membongkar rahasia terbesarnya pada Taeyong.

Tangan Jaehyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas yang masih ia simpan dari tadi dan melemparnya ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa dilecek begini?!"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan kakaknya sebelum menimpuk kakaknya dengan bantal yang tadi digunakan kakaknya untuk membekap wajahnya. "Kenapa hyung mencuri kertas itu dari kamarku dan memberikannya pada Taeyong sih?!" bahkan karena terlalu kesalnya Jaehyun sampai menendang kakaknya itu hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat ringisan kencang terdengar di dalam kamar bernuansa putih gading itu.

"Kalau aku tak melakukan ini kau tak akan segera mengatakannya pada Taeyong. Sebagai hyung kesayanganmu aku kan hanya ingin membantumu."

"Bukannya membantu kau hampir membuatku tertangkap basah, hyung! Kalau kau memberikannya partitur musik yang lain mungkin aku tak sepanik ini. Tapi yang kau berikan adalah lagu yang akan kugunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, hyung!"

Kakaknya itu harus menghindari bantal yang melayang dengan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri. Menjauh dari Jaehyun yang mengamuk. "Hei, kenapa sepanik itu sih? Taeyong tak bisa membaca not balok juga kan? Dan di partitur musikmu itu tak ada lirik lagunya. Lagipula itu juga belum selesai sepenuhnya kan? Tenang saja, Jung Jaehyun!"

Kali ini kakaknya itu tak bisa menghindari lemparan bantal yang dilempar Jaehyun dan membiarkan wajahnya terkena benda empuk itu namun berhasil membuatnya meringis.

"Tapi dia memintaku untuk membacakannya nanti, hyung! Argh! Aku membencimu Jung Joonmyeon!"

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib si sulung Jung pagi itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melangkah menusuri lorong kelas yang lumayan sepi. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan kuliahnya baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Seperti biasa, sambil menunggu Taeyong yang selalu sibuk dengan rapat-rapatnya, Jaehyun akan menunggu yang lebih tua di ruang musik. Tentu dengan gitar yang selalu menemaninya membunuh waktu yang sudah ditenteng di tangan kanannya sekarang.

Ruang musik biasanya selalu sepi di sore hari seperti ini. Tapi Jaehyun tak mengira kalau ada dua orang yang sudah menempati ruang musik sebelum dirinya. Dua orang yang merupakan anggota klub musik sepertinya.

"Hei, Jae!" Jaehyun tersenyum menyambut sapaan salah satu dari mereka sebelum berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Sedang apa?" Jaehyun mencoba melihat apa yang sedang ditulis oleh kakak tingkatnya yang di atas kertas. Sementara sosok yang menyapanya itu yang mewakili si kakak tingkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Menyusun jadwal penampilan klub musik untuk ulang tahun kampus ini dua minggu lagi. Oh ya, bagaimana? Sudah menyelesaikan lagu yang akan kau tampilkan di acara nanti? Banyak yang menantikan penampilan si gitaris tampan, loh."

Jaehyun meringis. Ia baru setengah jalan menyelesaikan lagunya. Dan banyak lirik yang masih harus ia ganti. Namun waktu yang ia punya tinggal tersisa 2 minggu lagi. "Hanya tinggal _finisihing_ saja sih. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus kuperbaiki juga."

"Aku sering melihatmu membuat lagu disini, Jae." Jaehyun cukup terkejut kakak tingkatnya itu yang merupakan ketua klub musik akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Dan aku suka meski hanya mendengarkan melodinya saja."

"Jadi hyung diam-diam mengupingku ya?"

"Bukan, Jae. Hanya kebetulan saja aku bersama Taeyong saat itu ketika Taeyong bilang ia ingin ke ruang musik. Jadinya aku tak sengaja mendengar melodi yang kau buat."

Kedua bola mata Jaehyun membulat seketika. "Taeyong hyung juga mendengarnya?!"

"Woah, _calm down_ , Jae." Sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya cukup kencang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Taeyong mendengarnya? Bukankah kau bilang orang pertama yang kau biarkan mendengar setiap lagu ciptaanmu adalah Taeyong?"

Jaehyun meremas rambutnya frustasi sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau gitu aku kesana dulu ya. Aku biasa melakukannya disana." Jaehyun berjalan menuju sudut ruangan ruang musik dan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kosong yang selalu menjadi tempatnya saat ia membuat lagu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Taeil hyung, kau itu kenapa tak peka sekali sih?"

"Huh?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok lain bersurai coklat yang sekarang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kalau Jaehyun bertingkah sefrustasi itu ketika tahu Taeyong hyung mendengar lagu yang sedang ia buat, itu artinya lagu itu untuk Taeyong hyung kan?" sosok itu berbisik pada Taeil agar Jaehyun tak mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Meski jarak Jaehyun yang cukup jauh dan kemungkinan kecil jika mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudmu, seperti _confession-song_ begitu?" sosok yang berdiri itu mengangguk.

Taeil terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap Jaehyun. Sebelum beranjak berdiri dan menautkan tangannya dengan sosok yang sedari tadi menemaninya. "Jae!" dan memanggil Jaehyun, membuat perhatian adik tingkatnya yang terpaku pada layar ponsel di tangannya tertuju pada mereka kembali. "Aku dan Doyoung keluar duluan ya! Lanjutkan membuat lagumu dan kutunggu hasilnya dua minggu lagi."

"Bye, Jae!"

Jaehyun hanya membalas keduanya dengan senyuman tipis dan mengiringi keduanya dengan tatapannya sampai mereka hilang di balik pintu ruangan musik. Setelah Taeil dan Doyoung meninggalkan ruangan musik, Jaehyun segera menghempaskan punggungnya pada senderan kursi di belakangnya. Hembusan nafas berat lolos dari bibirnya.

Kenapa dalam sehari saja sudah dua kali ia mendapat kabar buruk? Yang mengancam kejutannya untuk Taeyong terbongkar begitu saja?

Rasanya hari ini Jaehyun tak memiliki _mood_ untuk melanjutkan lagunya. Persetan dengan _deadline_ yang ia hadapi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Taeyong selalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam rapat dan persiapan untuk ulang tahun kampus mereka. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun harus menetap di ruang musik hingga langit menjadi gelap hanya untuk menunggu Taeyong selesai dengan segala persiapannya. Bahkan yang paling parah, ketika Taeyong baru menjemputnya di ruang musik ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Meski Taeyong sudah berulang kali menyuruh Jaehyun duluan saja, tapi Jaehyun lah yang selalu menolak dan bersikeras menunggu Taeyong selama apapun itu.

Lagipula ada untungnya juga bagi Jaehyun untuk menunggu selama itu di ruang musik. Karena, lagunya berhasil selesai di sisa waktu _deadline_ -nya yang tinggal lima hari lagi.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong yang langsung menghela nafas lega saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi mobil Jaehyun. Bahkan Taeyong terlihat sangat lelah hanya untuk menarik tali sabuk pengamannya. Membuat Jaehyun yang menggantikan Taeyong untuk memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dengan benar. Lagipula, Jaehyun sering melakukannya saat Taeyong bersikeras enggan memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Jae, menginap lah malam ini di rumahku. Aku butuh guling untuk dipeluk~" Jaehyun terkekeh, menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong barusan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Taeyong.

"Arasseo, Yongaegi~"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong yang mulai mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya, Jaehyun memilih untuk mulai melajukan mobilnya. Menusuri jalan malam yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Hyung mau makan apa?" Jaehyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobilnya. Meski tak ia pungkiri kalau ia menikmati keheningan jika Taeyong berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tak mau makan, Jae. Mau langsung tidur saja."

Helaan nafas Jaehyun dapat terdengar dengan jelas di dalam mobil. "Kubuatkan Samgyetang ya?"

Meski tak sedang melihat ke arah Taeyong, Jaehyun tetap bisa menangkap Taeyong yang menggelengkan kepalanya melalui sudut matanya. Membuatnya sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Taeyong dan kebiasannya yang melewatkan jam makannya. Taeyong dan ketidaksukaannya dengan makanan. Taeyong dan penyiksaan terhadap tubuhnya yang terlihat makin kurus itu.

Kalau begini Jaehyun akan diam saja. Karena pada akhirnya, Jaehyun tetap akan membuatkan Samgyetang untuk Taeyong. Membujuknya setengah mati ketika Taeyong menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut _spongebob_ miliknya. Hingga mengancamnya akan meninggalkan rumahnya sekarang juga jika Taeyong tak mau memakan Samgyetang yang ia buat.

Dan berhasil. Taeyong mau menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu meski dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan wajah yang ditekuk. Dan Jaehyun yang harus menyuapi bayi besar itu hingga mangkok berisi ayam utuh itu tersisa setengahnya.

"Kenyang Jae~"

Jaehyun tak melawan kali ini. Ia turun dari tempat tidur Taeyong untuk kembali ke dapur dan mencuci mangkok berisi Samgyetang itu. "Jangan lupa sikat gigi, Taeyong hyung."

"Aku bukan kau yang harus digeret ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, ya."

"Itu kan dulu, hyung. Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya sih?"

Taeyong tak memperdulikan Jaehyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang tersenyum tipis hanya dengan melihat punggung milik Taeyong yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

 _Everyday I'm thankful that you're with me_

 _My gift that God give to me_

Jaehyun tak masalah jika ia harus makan sendirian di dapur setelah ini dan membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang ia buat di dapur setelah memasak Samgyetang untuk Taeyong. Asalkan melihat senyuman Taeyong saat tertidur nanti, itu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat dan membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Jaehyun adalah orang yang sensitif dengan suara sekecil apapun. Tak jarang Joonmyeon menjadi sasaran amukannya ketika ia terbangun dini hari hanya karena Joonmyeon yang pulang terlambat dari perjalanan bisnisnya atau dari kantornya. Tapi itu tak berlaku saat ia bermalam di rumah Taeyong. Ya, tak jarang pergerakan Taeyong atau suara kecil yang Taeyong keluarkan dalam tidurnya membangunkan Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun hanya akan mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mengusak rambut Taeyong setiap hal itu terjadi.

Apalagi saat mendengar Taeyong menangis tengah malam. Mana ada hati Jaehyun membentaknya seperti ia biasa meneriaki Joonmyeon? Daripada meneriaki Taeyong, yang Jaehyun lakukan adalah memeluk tubuh Taeyong yang bergetar hebat karena tangisannya. Membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Taeyong yang tak berhenti mengalir. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taeyong lembut sementara tangannya yang lain mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Tak jarang memang Taeyong terbangun tengah malam dan menangis. Jika Jaehyun sedang menginap di rumahnya, ia bisa memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi jika Taeyong terbangun tengah malam saat ia sendiri di rumahnya, Jaehyun harus memanjat pohon yang berada di halaman samping rumah Taeyong dan masuk ke kamar Taeyong melalui jendelanya. Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama setelah Taeyong menelponnya dengan terisak hingga ia yang memeluk tubuh rentan itu.

Taeyong selalu didatangi mimpi buruk. Tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Seolah-olah ia berada di dalam mobil yang sama saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Namun hanya ia yang selamat dan melihat bagaimana ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya terjepit di dalam mobil dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Hanya mimpi itu yang terulang-ulang di beberapa malam yang membuat Taeyong berakhir menangis di pelukan Jaehyun.

Malam-malam seperti itu yang membuat Jaehyun membenci dirinya. Yang terlalu takut untuk melindungi Taeyong lebih dari yang ia lakukan sekarang. Terlalu pengecut untuk keluar dari zona amannya dan memasang badan untuk selalu berada di samping Taeyong. Terlalu lemah untuk janji yang seharusnya terucap dari bibirnya untuk selalu bersama Taeyong.

 _The words that I regreted when I look back_

 _I will apologize but just listen_

Membiarkan Taeyong mengeluarkan entah berapa banyak air mata dari dua bola mata indah miliknya. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketika melihat orang yang berhasil menempati tempat khusus di hatinya terpuruk.

Tapi kadang ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa egoisnya yang muncul setiap air mata itu keluar dari bola mata yang paling ia sukai. Menginginkan air mata itu hanya keluar saat hanya ada dirinya dan Taeyong. Tak mengizinkan siapapun melihat dua bola mata kesukaannya itu meneteskan air mata.

 _The way you cry, The way you smile_

 _I wonder how much they mean to me_

Dan harusnya ia bersyukur. Karena selama ini, tak ada orang lain yang memeluk Taeyong ketika ia menangis. Sejak pemakaman keluarganya, di saat untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat Taeyong menangis, hanya tangannya lah yang melingkari tubuh mungil Taeyong dan membawanya untuk bersandar penuh padanya.

Meski ia ingin air mata itu berhenti keluar, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ia menikmati saat-saat ia menjadi sosok yang bisa menghentikan air mata itu untuk berhenti mengalir.

Ya, Jaehyun memang pengecut. Tapi ia pengecut yang berhasil memenangkan hati Taeyong. Ia hanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil, yang menunggu waktunya hingga ia dewasa untuk bisa melihat seperti apa dunia luar sebenarnya. Jaehyun hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Untuknya memiliki hati Taeyong sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tak pernah merasakan segugup ini sebelum tampil diatas panggung. Mungkin Jaehyun tak sering tampil diatas panggung. Namun, ia tak pernah berkeringat sebanyak ini sebelum tampil dengan gitar kesayangannya diatas panggung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tampil di hadapan orang banyak. Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang membuatnya gugup berlebihan seperti ini.

"Rileks, Jae. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Tubuh Jaehyun terlonjak kecil saat mendengar bisikan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Memasang senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari berbagai senyuman yang ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Dan bagaimana bola mata favoritnya itu memancarkan binaran cahaya yang menarik Jaehyun untuk terus menatap dua iris hitam di dalamnya.

" _Thanks_ , hyung. Kau akan menonton penampilanku kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan duduk di kursi paling depan ketika penampilanmu tiba. Hehe, ada untungnya juga menjadi ketua panitia jika kau bisa melihat si gitaris tampan ini tampil dari jarak sedekat itu."

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong sedang menggodanya yang mendapat julukan gitaris-tampan setelah penampilan pertamanya beberapa waktu lalu di depan penghuni kampus ini. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar julukan gitaris-tampan yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan membuatnya semakin gugup hingga tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri.

Taeyong yang melihatnya segera meraih tangan Jaehyun untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaehyun yang basah karena keringat dingin. Keduanya terdiam sambil menunggu acara sambutan dari rektor kampus selesai. Jaehyun yang tampak sedikit tenang saat merasakan tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu memberi kehangatan pada tangannya yang mendingin karena gugup. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau jantungnya siap meledak kapan saja ketika sadar bahwa waktu penampilannya sebentar lagi.

Ketika Taeil memintanya untuk segera bersiap di belakang panggung, Taeyong membisikkan kata semangat terakhir sebelum keluar dari ruang tunggu klub musik. Jaehyun tak tahu kenapa Doyoung memberi tatapan seperti itu kepadanya ketika ia hendak keluar dari ruang tunggu bersama Taeil.

Setiap langkah Jaehyun yang semakin dekat dengan belakang panggung terasa semakin berat. Bahkan ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Taeil sesaat sebelum ia naik ke atas panggung.

Dan ketika ia duduk di kursi kosong bersama gitar miliknya, dan tepukan tangan dari penonton yang memenuhi auditorium membuat kegugupan Jaehyun meluap perlahan. Ketika irisnya bertemu dengan dua iris hitam yang sangat ia hapal, perasaan gugupnya benar-benar menguap tak tersisa.

Jemarinya mulai memainkan intro lagu yang sudah ia siapkan semenjak sebulan yang lalu itu. Petikan yang ia buat menyebabkan keheningan di seluruh auditorium yang tampaknya terfokus pada penampilannya.

 _Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji moshan gobaegeul  
Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul  
Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _Neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
Musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _The way you cry the way you smile  
Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
Hagopeun mal nohchyeobeorin mal  
Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you sing for you  
Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_

 _Jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde  
Gakkeumeun namboda moshan na  
Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo  
Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo_

 _The way you cry the way you smile  
Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
Doraseomyeo huhoehaessdeon mal  
Sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you sing for you  
Amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo_

 _Maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo  
Sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul_

 _Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido  
Hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo geureoni deureoyo_

 _The way you cry the way you smile  
Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
Hagopeun mal nohchyeobeorin mal  
Gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman  
Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you sing for you  
Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Tepuk tangan dari berbagai penjuru langsung menyambut petikan gitar terakhir dari Jaehyun. Pemuda Jung itu tersenyum lega saat pandangannya tertuju pada Taeyong yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Meski ada yang mengganjal hatinya setelah penampilannya berakhir. Bahkan sampai saat ia kembali ke ruang tunggu klub musik yang membuatnya disambut oleh beberapa anggota klub musik yang lain dengan berbagai pujian, kegugupan yang sempat meluap kembali lagi. Bahkan Jaehyun tak bisa diam di tempatnya duduk sampai acara terakhir berakhir.

Masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan sebelum hatinya benar-benar tenang malam ini.

.

.

.

Taeyong yang sibuk usai acara perayaan ulang tahun kampus itu harus membantu panitia yang lain untuk merapihkan properti dan membersihkan auditorium. Tapi nada dering _Paradise_ dari ponselnya menghentikannya yang tengah membantu Johnny mengangkat beberapa properti ke belakang panggung. Ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Taeyong menyuruh Johnny untuk ke belakang panggung lebih dulu.

"Jaehyun? Kau masih di kampus?"

 _"_ _Aku menunggumu di ruang musik, hyung."_

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. _Anak ini_. Ia sudah menyuruh Jaehyun untuk pulang duluan karena ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari dan masih banyak yang harus ia bereskan sebelum bisa keluar dari auditorium. Ia juga sudah mendapat tebengan pulang dengan Taeil dan Doyoung, jadi harusnya Jaehyun tak perlu menunggunya hingga selarut ini.

"Pulanglah, Jae. Aku masih lama disini."

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu disini."_

Jaehyun dan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah sampai aku menjemputmu di ruang musik."

 _"_ _Eum."_

Meski Taeyong tak yakin Jaehyun akan tertidur saat menunggunya. Karena selama apapun pemuda itu menunggunya, ia tak pernah sekali pun menemukan Jaehyun tertidur saat menunggunya.

Taeyong kembali bergabung dengan panitia yang lain untuk membereskan sisa-sisa perayaan malam ini. Menghabiskan waktu satu jam lamanya hanya untuk bisa keluar dari auditorium itu.

"Taeil, aku tak ikut mobilmu ya." Taeyong memberitahu Taeil ketika ia, Taeil dan Doyoung keluar dari auditorium bersamaan.

"Jaehyun masih menunggumu hyung?" pertanyaan Doyoung hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Taeyong sebelum pemuda bermarga Lee itu pamit pada keduanya dan berjalan menuju ruang musik.

Sepanjang ia menusuri lorong-lorong yang gelap menuju ruang musik, Taeyong tak berhenti merutuki dirinya yang tak meminta Taeil dan Doyoung untuk menemaninya ke ruang musik dan pergi ke tempat parkiran bersama nanti. Karena demi apapun, Taeyong benci gelap dan ia takut dengan apapun yang bisa muncul dalam kegelapan. Bahkan ia tak pernah mau tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan.

Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu ruang musik sudah terlihat dari pandangannya. Namun dahinya mengernyit saat ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Bahkan menelan ludahnya kasar ketika dirinya mendadak merasa takut dan ingin berlari dari sana secepatnya sambil menangis.

Karena ia tak menemukan Jaehyun disana. Dan ia harus menusuri lorong panjang yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke tempat parkir sendirian di tengah lorong yang gelap ini. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki dirinya yang tak menarik Taeil dan Doyoung untuk ikut bersamanya.

Ketika Taeyong hendak menutup pintu ruang musik dan berlari sekuatnya menjauhi ruangan itu, sebuah petikan gitar membuat tubuhnya terlonjak.

 _Oh shit._ Taeyong benar-benar hampir menangis ketika, di dalam kegelapan ia mendengar suara gitar yang dipetikkan. Taeyong benar-benar tak mau tahu sosok apa yang memainkan gitar di saat dini hari seperti ini di ruang musik yang gelap.

Kaki Taeyong yang akan melangkah mundur terhenti ketika suara yang ia sangat kenali terdengar di telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu menghadap ke arah sumber suara.

 _Picking up my old guitar,  
The confession that I couldn't make  
Pretending I made one song, I'm about to tell  
Just listen, I'll sing for you_

"Jaehyun?"

 _I love you a lot but don't say the words,  
It's awkward that pride doesn't allow me  
Today I will take courage and tell you, but just  
Listen to it carelessly, I'll sing for you_

Taeyong tahu lagu ini. Ini lagu yang Jaehyun bawakan tadi, saat penampilannya di acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Tapi kenapa Jaehyun menyanyikannya lagi?

 _The way you cry, the way you smile  
I wonder how much they mean to me  
The words I want to say, but missed the chance  
I will confess but just listen,  
I'll sing for you, sing for you_

 _Just listen once and smile_

Dari semua suara yang pernah Taeyong dengar, suara milik Jaehyun adalah yang menjadi favoritnya. Hatinya selalu menghangat setiap suara _bass_ milik Jaehyun ikut bernyanyi mengiringi petikan gitarnya.

 _It's a bit funny to me, although you're everything  
To me, sometimes I am no better than a stranger  
Actually I want to rub my hair  
And be hugged in your arms_

Taeyong tahu setiap lagu yang Jaehyun bawakan adalah lagu ciptaan Jaehyun sendiri. Dan mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Jaehyun untuk pertama kali saat penampilannya tadi membuat hatinya merasa aneh. Seperti diremas secara perlahan. Karena jujur, Taeyong belum pernah mendengar lagu yang ia bawakan kali itu. Dan membuat Taeyong berpikir bahwa Jaehyun sengaja mempersembahkan lagu itu untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya di tengah keramaian penonton yang hadir tadi.

 _The way you cry, the way you smile  
I wonder how much they mean to me  
The words that I regretted when I looked back  
I will appologize but just listen,  
I will sing for you, sing for you  
Just act casually_

Karena ia tahu, lagu yang Jaehyun nyanyikan saat itu bukan untuknya. Meski ia tersenyum, hatinya tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ketika Jaehyun selesai menyanyikan penampilannya. Untuk siapa pun lagu itu Jaehyun nyanyikan, Taeyong berharap ia mau membagi Jaehyun dengannya.

 _Everyday I am thankful that you are with me  
My gift that God gave to me  
After today, I might act awkward again  
But today I really want to say today  
So listen_

Tapi ketika mendengar Jaehyun menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, dan hanya dinyanyikan saat ia berada bersamanya sekarang, meski tanpa melihat wajah Jaehyun saat menyanyikannya seperti tadi, tapi Taeyong tahu kalau Jaehyun tengah menatapnya di dalam kegelapan tepat di kedua bola matanya.

 _The way you cry, the way you smile  
I wonder how much they mean to me.  
The words I want to say, but missed the chance_

Taeyong tak tahu ia bisa secengeng ini hanya karena mendengar sahabat kecilnya bernyanyi dengan gitar kesayangannya itu.

 _I will confess and it's a bit awkward, but  
Just listen I will sing for you, sing for you_

 _Just listen, I will sing for you_

Bahkan hingga petikan terakhir gitar itu, Taeyong tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mungkin isak tangisnya terdengar begitu kencang, membuat Jaehyun segera menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Yang mulai bergetar hebat saat berada di pelukan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya memeluk erat tubuh Taeyong, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua menangis di dalam pelukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menangis karena dirinya.

"Hyung," setelah mendengar isak tangis Taeyong yang mereda, Jaehyun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya. Meski gelap, Jaehyun tetap dapat menemukan iris hitam favoritnya yang memancarkan emosi sedih namun bahagia.

"Bodoh. Kukira kau menyanyikan lagu itu untuk orang lain saat di auditorium."

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Padahal aku hanya menatapmu sepanjang penampilanku di auditorium."

Pemandangan Taeyong yang memajukan bibirnya menjadi deretan hal favorit dalam daftar kesukaan Jaehyun. "Tapi ada banyak orang disana, Jung Jaehyun. Ada banyak kemungkinan siapa yang kau nyanyikan lagumu itu."

Jaehyun terkekeh sebelum mengacak surai milik Taeyong beberapa saat. Sebelum terdiam dan hanya menatap benda favoritnya di wajah Taeyong. "Hyung, aku orang yang paling pengecut yang pernah kau kenal ya?"

Entah harus bersyukur atau apa saat Jaehyun mendapati Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang terbaik bagiku, Jae."

Jaehyun memajukan bibirnya. "Hyung, harusnya aku yang menggombalimu. Bukan sebaliknya."

Kali ini Taeyong yang terkekeh. "Kalau gitu coba gombali aku."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu. Ia kembali menangkup pipi Taeyong yang masih basah karena bekas air matanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama untukku memberitahumu hal ini. Hyung, sejak lama kau sudah berhasil memasuki satu tempat khusus di dalam diriku yang orang lain tak pernah tempati sebelumnya."

Satu tangan Jaehyun berhenti untuk mengusap pipi Taeyong dan bergerak untuk meraih satu tangan Taeyong yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menggerakkannya dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya.

"Kukira kau akan menyadarinya setiap kau tertidur sambil memelukku. Debaran jantungku yang selalu berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat bersamamu. Karena kau yang berhasil menempatkan dirimu di tempat khusus di dalam sana."

Ibu jari Jaehyun yang masih berada di pipi Taeyong dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang kembali jatuh. "Aku ingin masuk ke dalam tempat khusus di dalam dirimu juga, hyung. Disini." Jaehyun menggerakkan tangan Taeyong untuk menyentuh bagian pada diri Taeyong seperti ia membiarkan Taeyong menyentuh miliknya tadi.

"Tanpa kuberitahu kau sudah berada disana tanpa kau minta, bodoh."

Jaehyun tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi sekarang. Ia tak pernah merasa selega ini. Setelah selama ini ia dibayangi dengan bayangan penolakan dari Taeyong, yang akhirnya ditepis dengan penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong.

Tangan Jaehyun kembali menarik Taeyong untuk mendekat. Tapi kali ini untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taeyong. Membawa Taeyong larut dalam ciuman lembut yang mengutarakan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Taeyong.

Ternyata benar. Meski Taeyong kehilangan orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi beberapa waktu yang lalu, ada orang yang sangat menyayanginya yang akan menutupi kehilangannya itu dengan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya.

Karena Jung Jaehyun telah berhasil memiliki hati Lee Taeyong seutuhnya malam ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

I'm back guys~ dan bukan dengan update-an _immortel_ atau _Dracula v.s Vampire_ ._. Maaf ya lama gak update~ Kemarin abis kena musibah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara nyamuk nyebelin -_- Dan pas keluar dari rumah sakit aku harus ngepacking barang-barang buat balik merantau ke Jawa Timur karena kuliah yang sebentar lagi dimulai. Aaaaa tidaaaakkk XD Aku bakal kangen Tangerang T.T Apa lagi sama Mba **bbykon** T.T Dan soriiii banget kalo banyak typo. Aku gak sempet ngedit karena masih banyak barang yang harus aku packing.

Btw, aku baru balik besok dan kemungkinan bakal disibukkan sama waktu nge-unpacking barang-barangku lagi buat disusun di kostan. Aku bakal update _immortel_ dan _Dracula v.s Vampire_ dalam minggu ini, kuusahakan. Soalnya sebelum aku sibuk lagi karena aku panitia ospek juga, hehe.

Oh ya, sedikit pemberitahuan aja tentang FF Collection ini. Ini khusus **Bottom!Taeyong** yaaaa, seperti yang tertulis di desc. Kenapa aku buat FF Collection ini? Karena aku suka banget Taeyong yang submissive gitchuu, hehe. Dan pairingnya gak Cuma Jaeyong doang. Bakal ada Yutae, Johnyong, 2Tae, dll! Kalian juga bisa request pairingnya kok. Boleh dari anak NCT atau dari luar NCT. Asalkan yaitu tadi, **Bottom!Taeyong**.

Ohya, buat yang gak suka **Bottom!Taeyong** daripada ngehabisin waktu kalian buat baca ff ini, mending jangan deh, hehe. Daaaan, tetap saja pair yang bakal banyak muncul disini **Jaeyong** dan **Yutae.** They're my OTPS so there's no way I will abandon them T.T Dan buat yang gak suka **Yutae** plissss jangan dateng ke ff yang ada tag **Yutae** -nya. Karena Yuta itu masuk top 3 bias aku di NCT, aku sedih aja kalo ada yang gak suka Yuta ada di ff Jaeyong apalagi jadi orang ketiga. Plis guys, this is my story. I will write everything I like.

Last, RnR pleassee~


	2. A Tiny Secret Crush For You

**A Tiny Secret Crush For You**

 **NCT**

 **Yutae – Yuta x Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Other member NCT**

 **NCT milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan SM**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Romance-Fluff**

 **Rated : T menjorok ke M (?)**

 **BL! YUTAE! DLDR!OOC!**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kalau kubilang aku mengenal bagian terkecil darimu, kau akan percaya tidak? That tiny part of you, is the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life._

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau lihat kan bagaimana Yuta mencetak golnya tadi?! Kyaaaaa~ Betapa kerennya Nakamoto senpai~"

Ini mungkin sudah tradisi bagi Doyoung, Taeil dan Hansol yang secara bersamaan memutar bola mata mereka ketika Lee Taeyong mulai berhiperbola tentang kapten klub sepak bola asal Jepang itu. Seolah Taeyong tak kehabisan bahan pembicaraan jika menyangkut pemuda yang memiliki nama keluarga Nakamoto itu.

"Makan makananmu dengan benar sebelum aku membuatmu tersedak dengan kimbap di hadapanmu."

Taeyong hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Memasukkan potongan kimbap dengan paksa ke mulutnya yang bahkan belum selesai menghabiskan kimbap yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat pipinya menggembung karena dipaksa memakan dua potongan kimbap sekaligus.

 _Cekrek!_

Mata Taeyong membola saat sadar Hansol mengarahkan kamera belakang ponselnya ke arahnya. Terlebih setelah mendengar bunyi yang dikeluarkan kamera ponsel itu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk persedian _blackmail_ Ji Hansol?

"Kukirimkan pada Yuta sekarang tidak yaaa.."

"Ji! Kalau kau lakukan itu aku akan membalasnya dengan mengirimkan wajah bodohmu saat mabuk pada Johnny!"

"Taeyong sayang, Johnny sudah sering melihatnya mabuk. Bahkan mungkin Hansol terlihat lebih bodoh saat ia mabuk bersama Johnny. Auw!" Moon Taeil sukses mendapatkan pukulan sendok yang cukup kencang dari Hansol yang duduk di seberangnya. Mengaduh kesakitan pada Doyoung setelahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Saatnya Ilyoung couple mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka _yang menjijikkan_ di hadapan Taeyong dan Hansol.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau baru saja menolak Jung Jaehyun, mahasiswa kedokteran yang tampan dan memiliki kekayaan yang tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan itu? Ia kan mahasiswa terpintar di fakultasnya dan juga kapten basket kampus kita."

Taeyong kembali memasukkan potongan kimbap ke mulutnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung sambil mengunyah kimbap dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan pendangan menjijikkan yang ditujukan sahabat kelincinya itu kepadanya. "Ia bukan tipeku."

"Oh, lupa. Tipemu hanya sepupu kesayangan Hansol kan?"

Cengiran lebar Taeyong menyambut ketiganya. Membuat Hansol gemas ingin menjitak kepala Taeyong. "Harusnya Jaehyun tak jatuh cinta padamu. Betapa malangnya si tampan Jung Jaehyun yang jatuh cinta pada si idiot Lee Taeyong yang hanya melihat Nakamoto Yuta saja sebagai masa depannya."

"Oh Ji, kau membuatku malu."

Jangan salahkan Taeyong kalau ketiga sahabatnya itu menatapnya horror sekarang. Seandainya para lelaki yang sudah patah hati telah ditolak Taeyong berkali-kali melihat bagaimana aslinya seorang Lee Taeyong, mungkin Taeyong sudah kehilangan titel yang ia sandang sebagai _Gorgeous-anime-guy_. _Noted that, gorgeous, not handsome._ Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi beberapa bagian wajahnya lebih condong menampilkan kalau dirinya itu cantik.

Permainan _notice-me-senpai_ yang Taeyong lakukan dalam satu tahun terakhir ini membuat ketiga sahabatnya jengah. Satu tahun penuh mereka mendengarkan berbagai macam pembicaraan tentang Nakamoto Yuta. Terlebih bagi Hansol, yang tak perlu lagi tahu tentang _Nakamoto Yuta begini, Nakamoto Yuta begitu_ , karena Hansol sudah mengenal Yuta sejak mereka masih sama-sama mengenakan popok. Yuta adalah sepupu Hansol dari keluarga ibunya, yang memang berkewarganegaraan negeri Sakura itu.

Meski Hansol dan Yuta saling mengenal baik, bukan berarti ketiga sahabatnya itu juga mengenal baik Yuta. Oke, mungkin pengecualian bagi Taeyong yang merupakan penggemar berat pemuda Nakamoto itu. Selain karena Yuta yang berbeda fakultas dengan keempatnya, Yuta juga lebih sering _hangout_ bersama tim sepak bolanya dibanding _hangout_ bersama sepupunya itu. Bahkan Hansol dan Yuta terkesan tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain saat di lingkungan kampus. Tak salah jika tak banyak yang tahu kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan darah.

Kembali pada Taeyong dan kegilaannya pada si kapten tim sepak bola. Taeyong tak pernah melewatkan satu pun latihan ataupun pertandingan yang dilakukan tim sepak bola. Tentu dengan menyeret Hansol yang menjadi tumbalnya. Beralasan kalau ia menemani Hansol menonton Johnny, kekasih Hansol. Yang justru malah sebaliknya, Hansol yang ditarik paksa oleh Taeyong untuk menonton setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan tim sepak bola.

Entah kenapa Hansol bisa sabar bersahabat dengan Taeyong setelah setahun lamanya diseret-seret Taeyong hanya untuk duduk manis dan mendengarkan pemuda _anime_ itu memuji-muji Yuta dari bangku penonton. Beruntung Taeyong masih tahu diri untuk tak berteriak norak ketika Yuta mencetak gol atau Yuta dengan gaya _cool_ -nya menggiring bola dengan kakinya.

Ya, memang Taeyong berhasil menahan dirinya untuk berteriak norak. Tapi selalu Hansol yang kena batunya karena sahabat terCINTAnya itu selalu memukul-mukul tubuhnya setiap ia menemukan momen Yuta yang membuatnya berada dalam _fangirl mode on_. Membuat Hansol mendapatkan pukulan yang tidak pelan itu sepanjang pertandingan atau latihan berlangsung.

Rasanya Hansol harus menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk berhenti sok keren seperti itu saat di lapangan.

"Ji, temani aku menonton pertandingan Yuta minggu nanti, ya?"

Rasanya Hansol lebih ingin menimpuk Doyoung dan Taeil yang melemparkan pandangan menyebalkan ke arahnya. Oh, kenapa harus Hansol yang hanya menderita karena _Taeyong's tiny crush on his cousin?!_

.

.

.

Klub sepak bola dengan seragam kebanggan biru hitam itu tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah di tengah lapangan sembari mendengar instruksi dari pelatih mereka. Ini sudah 60 menit berlalu semenjak tim sepak bola universitas Seoul itu menjalankan latihan rutin mereka demi menghadapi turnamen sepak bola yang tengah mereka ikuti.

Setelah pelatih Yoon selesai melakukan instruksi, beberapa pemain mulai berpencar untuk mencari tempat beristirahat yang lebih layak atau sekedar mengambil air mineral dan menengguknya hingga habis.

Kalau Johnny sih, tadinya ia mau menghampiri kekasih cantiknya di pinggir lapangan yang tampaknya sedang butuh hiburan dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Tapi Yuta yang seenaknya menaruh kakinya diatas kakinya membuat pemuda keturunan Chicago itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan menatap Yongie seperti itu."

Johnny memutar bola matanya. _Yongie._ Rasanya Johnny ingin muntah mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir pemuda Jepang itu.

"Rasanya aku harus menendang bola dan mengenai kepalamu agar otak bodohmu cepat sadar."

Yuta tersenyum tipis sebelum mendorong tubuh Johnny dengan salah satu kakinya. Membuat pemuda bermarga Seo itu mengumpat dalam bahasa asing yang Yuta sudah sering dengar.

" _Fuck_ "

" _I'd like to. But not with you, moron._ "

Johnny benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memiting kepala Yuta dan menjitak pemuda Jepang itu sampai ia berteriak kesakitan.

Yuta dan Johnny sudah mengenal cukup lama untuk dikatagorikan _best buddy._ Keduanya bahkan tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Selain karena keduanya sama-sama masuk di fakultas Seni, keduanya juga memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang sama. Jangan kaget jika kau melihat keduanya seperti kembar siam yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Karena, dimana disitu ada Yuta, tak jauh darinya kau akan menemukan Johnny.

Oke, pengecualian saat Johnny pergi kencan dengan Hansol. Johnny akan memastikan telah mengunci sahabatnya itu di kamarnya agar pemuda Jepang itu tak mengacaukan kencannya. Trauma mengajak Yuta saat kencan bersama Hansol dan berakhir mengacaukannya. Bahkan Hansol pernah mengusulkan untuk mengikat Yuta di pohon agar sepupu dari kekasihnya itu berhenti menjadi pengacau kecil kencan mereka.

Sudah berulang kali Johnny menyuruh Yuta mencari pasangan agar berhenti mengganggu hubungan harmonisnya dengan Hansol yang notabene adalah sepupunya itu. Yang selalu dijawab Yuta dengan,

 _"_ _Dude, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kalau kau sudah punya orang yang tepat tak usah terburu-buru lah. Nikmati masa-masa indah yang mungkin saja tak akan kau dapatkan ketika orang itu sudah menjadi milikmu."_

Rasanya Johnny ingin membenturkan kepala Yuta setiap kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sayangnya, jika ia melakukan pembunuhan disaat ia belum mendepak pemuda itu dari apartemennya, kalau idiot dari Jepang itu menggentayanginya, hidupnya akan jauh lebih sengsara dari sekarang. Bayangkan, kau digentayangi oleh hantu semenyebalkan Nakamoto Yuta.

 _"_ _Kau dan Taeyong sama saja. Sama-sama idiot."_

Kadang Johnny menduga hal ini lah yang membuatnya yakin seratus persen kalau Yuta dan Taeyong itu akan menjadi pasangan serasi dunia-akhirat. Kenapa? Karena dua-duanya akan menjadi pasangan teridiot sepanjang masa.

 _"_ _Bagus dong. Itu artinya aku dan Yongie memang berjodoh."_

 _Berjodoh my ass._ Setiap Yuta mengatakan hal itu, Johnny benar-benar ingin meninju wajahnya yang selalu memasang cengiran idiotnya.

Mereka berdua tak pernah berbicara lebih dari dua patah kata. Namun keduanya sama-sama menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Yuta dengan _let's-protect-this-cutipie-called-Yongie_ dan Taeyong dengan _notice-me-senpai_ yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Yuta lebih sering bertingkah seperti seorang _gentleman_ -yang membuat Johnny selalu ingin mencongkel bola matanya setiap ia melihat sahabatnya melakukan itu, daripada banyak berbicara ketika berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

Pernah sekali Johnny dan Hansol sengaja meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong berdua saja setelah latihan klub sepak bola berakhir. Keduanya tidak se- _awkward_ yang Johnny kira. Mungkin mereka tidak mengobrol sepanjang jalan Yuta mengantar Taeyong pulang. Tapi tampaknya mereka lebih menikmati keberadaan yang lain di dekat mereka. Karena, Yuta tak berhenti tersenyum bodoh sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah Taeyong. Bahkan senyum bodoh itu tetap ada di wajahnya hingga ia sampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Johnny. Mengundang wajahnya mendapat lemparan bantal dari Johnny.

Nakamoto Yuta dan segala keidiotannya.

.

.

.

Doyoung tak berhenti menggerutu sepanjang jalan sementara ia duduk di samping Taeil yang tengah menyetir. Gerutuannya semakin terdengar panjang ketika Taeyong malah dengan santainya bersenandung di tempatnya duduk. Bukan hanya Doyoung, Taeil berulang kali memutar bola matanya malas ketika ia melirik spion depan mobilnya dan menemukan Hansol tersenyum lebar.

Singkat cerita, keempatnya berada di satu mobil dengan Ilyoung couple yang terlihat kesal karena Taeyong dan Hansol berhasil menculik paksa pasangan yang sedang kencan itu untuk beralih dari kencan romantis mereka dan menonton pertandingan final tim sepak bola kampus mereka.

"Ayolah~ Apa salahnya mendukung tim kampus kita di pertandingan final? Kalian kan tak pernah mendukung mereka sejak babak penyisihan."

"Menontonnya? Kupikir kita akan lebih banyak mendengarmu mengoceh sepanjang pertandingan daripada memperhatikan satu bola yang diperebutkan oleh dua puluh dua orang."

Doyoung memang tak melihat Taeyong memajukan bibirnya, tapi ia yakin sekali sahabatnya itu tengah merajuk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Lee Taeyong dan sifat kekanakannya.

"Kalian bisa kencan di lain waktu. Pertandingan final ini kan hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Lagipula ini tahun terakhir Yuta menjadi kapten tim sepak bola."

Mengingat ini hari terakhir ia akan melihat Yuta dengan kostum kebanggaannya itu membuat Taeyong semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ah, ia tak bisa melihat betapa seksinya Yuta dengan keringat yang bercucuran membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna menjadi pemandangan indah baginya lagi. Mengingat Yuta dan Johnny akan menginjak tahun keempat mereka dimana mereka harus lebih fokus dengan tugas-tugas skripsi mereka, membuat kedua sohib itu memutuskan pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan terakhir mereka.

"Hansol saja tidak sedih ini terakhir kali ia melihat Johnny bertanding. Kau yang bukan kekasihnya Yuta kenapa berlebihan?"

Taeyong menjambak rambut coklat Doyoung dari tempatnya duduk yang persis di belakang Doyoung. Membuat pemuda mirip kelinci itu berteriak histeris.

Membuat mobil yang dibawa Taeil mendadak tak stabil karena si pengemudi terkejut mendengar teriakan cempreng kekasihnya sendiri. Beruntung Taeil dengan cepat menguasai kemudi mobil lagi.

"Kau sahabat terburuk yang pernah kumiliki!"

Salahkan Doyoung, karena setelah ini mereka bertiga harus bersusah payah membujuk Taeyong agar berhenti merajuk. Karena Taeyong yang merajuk lebih mengerikan daripada Taeyong dalam mode _fanboy_ -nya.

.

.

.

Johnny yang kesal karena Yuta tak kunjung menoleh setelah ia panggil berulang-ulang akhirnya memutuskan melempar botol berisi air dingin yang ada di tangannya. Meski ia bertahun-tahun menjadi pemain sepak bola, tak hanya kakinya saja yang ahli menguasai bola, tangannya juga bisa melempar tepat sasaran mengenai wajah Yuta. Oh, sudah lama ia ingin menimpuk wajah sahabatnya itu. Kenapa baru terealisasi sekarang?

" _Shit Seo Youngho!_ "

" _Urwel, bro._ "

Tapi bukan seperti Yuta, yang tak membalas lemparan Johnny segera, pemuda Jepang itu lagi-lagi melamun. Membuat Johnny memutar bola matanya.

"Ia datang, kok. Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah dalam perjalanan kesini."

Ucapan Johnny kali ini tak diabaikan oleh Yuta. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Johnny dengan hitungan sepersekian detik. "Yongie tak kecelakaan kan?! Jangan bilang ia kenapa-napa?!"

Johnny menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mendorong cukup kuat kepala Yuta, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ya Seo Youngho! Aku serius, bodoh! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Yongie, Hansol lah yang kusalahkan pertama kali."

Kadang Yuta tak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia lebih mementingkan Taeyong daripada Hansol yang notabene adalah sepupunya?

"Salahkan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba merajuk sehingga mereka terlambat datang kemari. Dia membuat kekasihku frustasi untuk membujuknya tahu."

 _Merajuk?_ Dahi Yuta mengernyit. Mendadak terbayang di benaknya bagaimana Taeyong memajukan bibir _cherry_ miliknya itu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya dan matanya yang membola seolah marah. Membuat Yuta memekik tertahan. _How cute._

"Berhenti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, bodoh! Cepat pemanasan! Sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai."

Yuta menatap sinis Johnny setelah si jangkung itu menghancurkan imajinasinya. Yuta melempar botol di tangannya yang sialnya, berhasil ditangkap oleh Johnny. Membuat Yuta semakin keki dan memilih berjalan meninggalkan Johnny yang tertawa secara berlebihan, seolah mengatakan bahwa skor 2-0 dengan dirinya yang lebih unggul daripada Yuta.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati cobaan yang sangat berat –membujuk Lee Taeyong, akhirnya Hansol, Taeyong, Doyoung dan Taeil berhasil masuk ke dalam stadion tempat pertandingan final dilaksanakan. Taeyong yang awalnya masih sedikit merajuk langsung tersenyum lebar begitu kakinya menginjakkan pintu stadion.

Bahkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara lengkingan yang cukup tinggi ketika melihat Yuta tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama anggota tim yang lain untuk pemanasan.

 _Mulai deh._ Kira-kira itu yang ada dipikiran ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Lima menit berlalu setelah keempatnya duduk di deretan bangku kosong yang paling dekat dengan lapangan. Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan peluit yang dibunyikan wasit lapangan.

"Kalian harus melihat bagaimana Yuta menaklukan bola itu." Bahkan, disaat bola belum berada di dalam kuasa kaki Yuta, Taeyong sudah memuji pemuda pujaannya itu.

"Seperti ia menaklukan sahabatku tercinta ini dan membuatnya menjadi seorang idiot."

"Ia sepupumu loh, Ji."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkannya."

Menit-menit awal pertandingan Taeyong tak membuat komentar yang berlebihan. Mungkin sedikit memuji Yuta. Tapi daripada memuji permainan Yuta, Taeyong malah memuji bagaimana penampilan Yuta hari ini. Betapa tampannya pemuda dengan nomor punggung 07 itu dengan _headband_ yang berada di kepalanya. Meski Yuta baru berlari-lari kecil saja dari posisinya yang menjadi _center_.

Taeil dan Hansol sedari tadi sudah melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Dan dari yang Taeil tangkap, Hansol berusaha memberitahu bahwa ini lah yang selama ini Hansol rasakan saat menemani Taeyong menonton pangeran berkudanya.

Bukan membicarakan sepak bola. Tapi membicarakan bagaimana sempurnanya Yuta.

Dan ketika Yuta memberikan operan pada salah _striker_ tim, Seungcheol, dan mempersembahkan gol pertama untuk tim mereka, Taeyong lah yang mungkin berteriak paling kencang. Bahkan lebih kencang daripada _cheerleader_ yang bersorak di lapangan.

"Kalian lihat kan?! Yuta mengopernya dan gol! Yuta membuat bola itu masuk ke dalam gawang!"

"Yongie-ku sayang, yang mencetak gol itu bernama Choi Seungcheol, kalau kau belum tahu."

Taeyong tak terima dengan ucapan Taeil. "Kalau Yuta tak mengopernya juga golnya tak akan terjadi."

Taeil menepuk jidatnya sementara Doyoung menahan tangannya untuk tak menjambak rambut hitam milik sahabatnya itu. Hansol? Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah biasa menghadapi Taeyong yang seperti ini.

Ketika menit _injury time_ , di menit-menit terakhir sebelum pertandingan babak pertama usai, Yuta akhirnya berhasil menyumbangkan gol kedua untuk timnya dengan tendangan kaki kirinya.

Tebak apa yang terjadi? Doyoung dan Taeil untuk pertama kalinya menyesal tak membawa penyumpal telinga karena, gendang telinga mereka hampir pecah mendengar Taeyong berteriak sambil melompat-lompat di tempatnya ketika pahlawannya itu mencetak gol perdananya hari ini.

Hansol? Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone._ Karena setelah ini, lebih baik ia menonton tanpa suara secara langsung daripada ia pulang dengan kuping berdarah karena bocah bernama Lee Taeyong.

.

.

.

" _Dude,_ harusnya kau beritahu Irene untuk merekrut Taeyong sebagai anggota _cheerleader_."

Itu komentar Johnny saat mereka masuk dalam waktu istirahat sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Di posisinya sebagai _back_ , disaat timnya dalam mode menyerang, ia tak bisa tak melirik ke arah kekasihnya dan para sahabatnya berada. Tapi sosok yang duduk di samping kekasihnya itu tampaknya lebih menyita perhatian Johnny. Apalagi ketika ia melakukan selebrasi saat Yuta mencetak gol. Bahkan Johnny kira ia bisa mendengar teriakan Taeyong sampai sini.

"Dan membiarkan yang lain melihat tubuh Yongie yang seksi itu? Kau mau kubunuh sebelum menyelesaikan pertandingan terakhirmu?"

Johnny memutar bola matanya. " _Possesive brat._ Bahkan dia belum menjadi hak milikmu. Bagaimana jika ia sudah benar-benar menjadi milikmu? Mau dirantai?"

" _Nice, John. I think sex with chains like that is amazing._ "

Harusnya Johnny yang membunuh kapten timnya itu sebelum si nomor punggung 07 bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai kapten hari itu.

Ketika peluit kembali dibunyikan tanda pertandingan babak kedua sudah dimulai, Yuta kembali dalam mode _cool guy-_ nya sementara Johnny menahan dirinya untuk tak menjoroki tubuh si kapten hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Yuta dan segala kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi.

 _Or just stupid show-off in front of his crush._

Kali ini Yuta lebih memimpin timnya untuk memasang mode _defensive._ Karena timnya sudah unggul dengan skor 2-0, bertindak serakah untuk mengambil angka tampaknya tak dibutuhkan oleh timnya.

Meski dalam mode pertahanan, tapi Yuta tetap mencari celah agar timnya bisa bergerak untuk memasuki daerah lawan. Sebagai _center,_ sudah tugasnya untuk mengatur jalannya permainan karena ia yang berada di tengah lapangan permainan.

Meski kebobolan satu angka, namun saat di menit-menit terakhir, Yuta berhasil menyumbangkan gol keduanya sekaligus gol terakhirnya sebagai kapten tim.

Tak hanya para pemain yang melakukan selebrasi. Para pendukung tim universitas Seoul tentu bersorak paling kencang di stadion itu. Begitu pula para _cheerleader_ yang bahkan berlarian ke arah pemain.

Dan hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Salah satu _cheerleader_ dengan rambut bercat _blonde_ itu berlari ke arah Yuta dan memeluk sang kapten dengan erat. Yuta yang baru selesai berselebrasi dengan menyiksa Johnny tentu terkejut bahkan harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena diterjang begitu saja oleh anggota _cheerleader_ yang bahkan tak Yuta kenal.

"Yuta, cepat kemari!"

Disaat Johnny memanggilnya, dengan cepat Yuta melepas paksa pelukan sepersekian detik yang mengejutkannya itu. Namun tampaknya si _cheerleader_ blonde tak menyerah dan malah mengamit lengan Yuta sambil membawa Yuta menuju pemain dan anggota _cheerleader_ yang lain.

"Irene," Johnny berbisik pada _leader_ tim _cheerleader._ "Jauhkan anak buahmu dari sahabatku yang satu itu dong."

Irene menoleh ke arah Johnny sesaat. "Maaf Johnny. Mungkin Seulgi refleks memeluk Yuta. Ia sudah lama memendam rasa pada si kapten sih."

Johnny menelan ludahnya kasar. Wow, _his stupid-bestie in danger._ Johnny tanpa sengaja melihat Hansol, Doyoung dan Taeil berlari keluar stadion. Meski tak melihat Taeyong, tapi Johnny tahu kalau Taeyong lah yang menyebabkan kekasihnya dan dua sahabatnya itu berlari keluar stadion seperti itu.

 _'_ _Bad news for you, bro.'_ dan Johnny hanya bisa bersimpati saat Yuta melemparkan pandangan meminta tolong padanya di saat _cheerleader_ yang memeluknya itu masih menempel padanya.

.

.

.

Hansol kira Taeyong tak akan tahan merajuk selama ini. Ini sudah hari keempat Taeyong mendiamkannya, Doyoung dan juga Taeil. Bahkan sudah dari tadi pagi Hansol, Doyoung dan Taeil bediri di depan kamar Taeyong bergantian hanya untuk membujuknya keluar dari kamar.

Kalau bukan karena Yuta yang memohon pada Hansol untuk memaksa Taeyong ikut ke dalam pesta yang diadakan kampus untuk merayakan kemenangan tim sepak bola dan basket dalam turnamen tahunan, dan berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi empat hari lalu pada Taeyong, disini lah ia sekarang. Menjadi orang terakhir untuk membujuk Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya.

Untungnya Doyoung kepikiran untuk membawa kostum yang akan mereka gunakan di pesta nanti malam ke rumah Taeyong. karena, sampai sore tiba, Taeyong belum mau membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yongie, ayolah.. Jangan sampai aku dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamarmu dengan memanjat pohon di samping kamarmu dan masuk lewat balkon."

 _Ceklek!_

Rasanya Hansol ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin ketika mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka dari dalam. Ia bahkan harus menahan dirinya untuk tak melakukan selebrasi saat Taeyong menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hansol.

Membuat Hansol ingin membunuh sepupunya sendiri karena membuatnya tak mengenal sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Johnny melihat Yuta mondar-mandir di depan cermin. Di lantai kamarnya, berbagai macam stelan jas sudah tergeletak tak beraturan.

Segitu susahnya kah memilih baju untuk pesta? Padahal Johnny hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk mengambil jas terdekat dari jangkauannya waktu itu.

 _Ddrrrttt_

Saat ponsel Johnny berbunyi, bukan Johnny lah yang mengambil ponselnya melainkan Yuta yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ditaruh di meja samping tempat tidur Yuta itu.

" _Okay baby, dad will stop making another brother for you. What?!_ "

Johnny buru-buru merebut ponselnya dan menatap horror ke layar ponselnya. _Heol._ Yuta baru saja membaca pesan dari ayahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa membaca pesan orang seenaknya sih?!"

Jika Yuta tak dalam mode paniknya, mungkin Yuta akan mengejek Johnny habis-habisan. Johnny, akan mempunyai adik di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka 23? Mau sejauh apa jaraknya dengan adiknya itu?

"Kukira dari Hansol."

Johnny menghempaskan bokongnya kesal ke tempat tidur Yuta sebelum melempar stelan jas terdekat dengannya ke arah Yuta.

"Pakai itu atau kutelpon Hansol untuk berhenti membujuk Taeyong untuk datang."

Kenapa Johnny selalu menang melawan Yuta? Karena Johnny tahu kelemahan Yuta. Lee Taeyong.

.

.

.

Hansol dan yang lainnya hampir telat untuk pergi ke pesta itu. Di dalam mobil Taeil, dengan si empunya yang berusaha membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan maksimal namun tetap berhati-hati. Sementara Hansol tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Taeyong sejak ia menarik pemuda itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Taeyong, yang berbalut jas putih dengan dasi hitam itu tampil dengan rambut yang di- _style_ seadanya karena waktu yang tak cukup. Beruntung Taeyong menggunakan topeng, karena setidaknya lingkar hitam dan matanya yang bengkak parah bisa tertutupi sedikit.

Pesta perayaan kemenangan dua tim kampus mereka ini memang mengusung _Mask-party._ Dimana para tamu yang hadir harus menggunakan topeng selama pesta berlangsung dan boleh membuka topengnya setelah acara terakhir, yaitu menari di lantai dansa berakhir.

Daripada dibilang perayaan keberhasilan dua tim unggulan kampus merebut kemenangan, ini lebih pantas disebut ajang cari jodoh bagi yang masih _single._

Setidaknya itu yang Doyoung ucapkan.

 _"_ _Cari saja pengganti Nakamoto itu. Jaehyun misalnya. Siapa tahu dia masih menaruh harapan padamu."_

Hansol ingin menyumpal sahabat termudanya itu sebenarnya. Namun mengingat dirinya yang masih kesal tanpa sebab dengan sepupunya sendiri membuatnya diam-diam mendukung ucapan Doyoung.

Hansol bersumpah, kalau Yuta tak menembak Taeyong malam ini, ia akan mendorong Taeyong ke arah Jaehyun dan memaksa si kapten basket itu untuk berdansa dengan Taeyong malam ini.

Tampaknya mereka benar-benar telat. Karena saat keempatnya masuk ke dalam gedung yang disewa untuk perayaan kali ini, sudah ada yang berdiri di atas panggung untuk menampilkan penampilannya. Aula dalam gedung juga sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan yang tak akan mudah dikenali karena semuanya mengenakan topeng.

Sepuluh menit mereka berada di dalam gedung itu, Taeyong sudah merengek minta pulang. Hansol ingin membuka topeng yang ia kenakan dan memijat keningnya sekarang. Sialan Taeil yang menarik Doyoung untuk menikmati waktu berdua sementara ia meninggalkannya bersama Taeyong. Ternyata sebatas itu persahabatan mereka berempat. Hansol bersumpah untuk mengempeskan ban mobil Taeil nanti sementara ia akan membawa Taeyong untuk menumpang mobil Johnny.

Dan lagi, mana sepupunya yang idiotnya kelewatan itu?

Tiba-tiba Hansol merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tahu ini bukan ukuran tangan Taeyong, Hansol memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan stelan jas berwarna biru dongket dengan kemeja putih yang tiga kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka.

" _Can I steal some of your previous time to dance a bit?_ "

Mata Hansol membola saat sosok itu menarik tubuhnya bahkan sebelum ia menyetujui ucapan sosok itu. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang tampaknya tak sadar Hansol sudah tak ada di sampingnya karena pemuda itu tengah menenangkan dirinya dengan makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu lah yang Taeyong lakukan ketika merajuk. Makan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Johnny! Kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba begini?!"

Sosok di balik topeng yang menarik tubuhnya seenaknya itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Kukira kau tak akan mengenali kekasihmu sendiri."

Hansol menjitak kepala Johnny membuat tangan yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya terlepas. "Auw, _It's hurt babe._ " Hansol memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan kembali menemani Taeyong. Dan ini bahkan belum masuk waktu untuk berdansa, kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa huh?"

Johnny menahan tangan Hansol yang hendak meninggalkannya. " _Babe,_ jangan hampiri Taeyong! kau bisa mengacaukan rencana yang sepupumu buat selama empat hari empat malam."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan Taeyong dijemput oleh pangeran kesiangannya malam ini. Kenapa kita tak menikmati malam ini seperti yang Taeil dan Doyoung lakukan?"

Ujung bibir Hansol terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia segera mengamit lengan Johnny dan sekarang ia lah yang menarik Johnny untuk semakin menjauh dari tempat Taeyong berdiri.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Taeyong sadar bahwa Hansol sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Taeyong mencoba menoleh kesana-kemari. Ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sosok blonde yang mengenakan kemeja merah marun. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Hansol dimana.

Taeyong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia benar-benar akan pulang tanpa ketiga sahabatnya itu. Masa bodo dengan pesta yang dihadiri seluruh penghuni Seoul University. Taeyong lebih memilih kasurnya untuk menghabisi malamnya kali ini.

"Mencari sesuatu, _Princess?_ "

Tubuh Taeyong terlonjak mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing baginya itu. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda dengan stelan jas hitam dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Topeng hitam senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya memang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi Taeyong tahu benar kalau itu adalah Yuta.

Pujaan hatinya yang membawanya melambung tinggi hanya untuk menghempaskannya keras ke tanah.

Taeyong memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Yuta. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan _muffin_ yang berada di meja terdekat dengannya dan memasukkan _muffin_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ingatkan Taeyong ini sudah _muffin_ keberapa yang ia makan malam ini. Jangan sampai Taeyong mabok _muffin_ ketika keluar dari gedung ini.

" _Cute._ "

 _Muffin_ yang ada di tangannya hampir terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai ketika mendengar Yuta mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Apa tadi pemuda yang ia puja-puja itu baru memujinya? Setelah selama ini hanya ia yang memuji keberadaan pemuda itu, sudah saatnya kah Taeyong mendengar pujian balasan?

"Ada sesuatu di bibirmu."

Ucapan Yuta selanjutnya membuat Taeyong dengan panik menyeka bibirnya. Ia pasti benar-benar terlihat bodoh di hadapan Yuta sekarang. Memakan _muffin_ dengan rakusnya, dan meninggalkan bekas _muffin_ cokelat di bibirnya.

" _Here, let me wipe it for you._ "

Taeyong tak tahu bagaimana kabar jantungnya saat Yuta menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagunya dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk bersentuhan dengan sudut bibir Taeyong.

"Mau menikmati musik dengan berdansa?"

Taeyong bahkan tak sadar bahwa musik yang tadinya berirama _upbeat_ berganti dengan musik dengan irama tenang. Dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga mulai mencari pasangan untuk berdansa.

"A-aku tak bisa berdansa."

Bohong besar. Mana mungkin ketua klub dance tidak bisa berdansa?

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu biar aku mengajarkanmu."

Taeyong tersentak saat Yuta menauktkan jemarinya dengan miliknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong. Membawa Taeyong lebih ke tengah untuk bergabung bersama beberapa pasangan yang lain yang sudah berdansa lebih dulu.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau Yuta bilang akan mengajarkannya, berarti Yuta tak tahu bahwa yang berada di balik topeng ini adalah dirinya? Kenapa Taeyong harus berharap tinggi Yuta mengajaknya berdansa karena Yuta tahu bahwa yang sekarang berdansa dengannya adalah dirinya? Mana mungkin Yuta mengenalinya dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya? Yuta kan tak pernah memperhatikannya seperti ia memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah membimbingnya berdansa sekarang.

Berpura-pura kaku dalam berdansa lah yang dilakukan Taeyong untuk menyembunyikan bahwa yang di balik topeng adalah dirinya. Ia tak mau dibuat berharap lebih tinggi lagi jika Yuta tahu bahwa ia yang berada di balik topeng putih yang kenakan.

Mungkin harusnya Taeyong masuk ke fakultas Seni dan mengambil jurusan teater. Aktingnya menjadi _dance-fool_ tak begitu buruk. Ia beberapa kali menginjak kaki Yuta seolah bingung bagaimana ia harus menggerakkan kakinya. Gerakan kaku seperti robot benar-benar tak cocok dengan musik yang tengah mengalun sekarang.

Tapi Yuta tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun protes saat Taeyong menginjak kakinya, atau saat Taeyong bergerak berlawanan dengan arah gerak Yuta. Yang pemuda itu lakukan sejak awal mereka berdansa hanya menatap Taeyong tepat ke bola matanya. Pandangannya tak beranjak sedikit pun dari dua bola mata milik Taeyong.

Tak tahukah Yuta apa yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Taeyong berharap lebih padanya?

Tapi tak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain larut dalam dua iris coklat milik Yuta. Bahkan Taeyong tak sadar ketika tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu sementara tangannya yang lain berada di pundak Yuta. Menirukan apa yang Yuta lakukan pada dirinya.

Taeyong tak sadar ketika musik yang ia dengar perlahan menghilang. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Taeyong untuk menyadari kalau mereka berdua sudah tak berada di lantai dansa. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berada di balkon.

Kedua tangan Yuta melepaskan pinggang dan pundak Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong secara refleks melepaskannya juga. Namun tangan Yuta menghentikan pergerakan Taeyong dengan menauhkan salah satu tangan mereka dan menarik Taeyong untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih indah ditemani sinar bulan seperti ini."

Taeyong tak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Lidahnya juga terasa kelu, saat tangan Yuta yang bebas bergerak untuk memegang dagunya. Bahkan Taeyong tak melakukan apa-apa saat Yuta semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Otak Taeyong baru bisa mencerna semuanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yuta. Yuta berhasil membawanya larut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Yuta berhasil kembali menarik Taeyong ke dalam pesonanya. Dimana Taeyong tak akan yakin ia bisa keluar dari sana.

Taeyong mendesah kecewa saat Yuta mengakhiri ciuman keduanya. Membuatnya seketika sadar sesuatu. Apakah Yuta selalu seperti ini dengan orang asing yang ia temui? Mengajaknya berdansa dan berakhir dengan ciuman seperti tadi?

Kalau benar begitu, selamat, karena Yuta lagi-lagi menghempaskan Taeyong begitu saja ke tanah. Dari awal harusnya Taeyong sadar, ia hanya bisa menjadi pengagum Yuta, bukan memiliki hatinya.

Beruntung Taeyong mengenakan topeng kali ini. Tak akan terlalu terlihat ketika ia sedang menangis di balik topengnya sekarang.

"Kau menangis.."

Tampaknya Yuta memiliki penglihatan yang tajam dan menyadari bekas air mata yang jatuh di pipi Taeyong. Tangannya beralih untuk menangkup pipi Taeyong.

"Apa ini terlalu cepat untukmu? Maksudku- berciuman seperti tadi? Apa aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Ucapan Yuta hanya membuat air mata Taeyong mengalir semakin deras.

" _Oh God Taeyong, I'm really sorry._ Aku tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu. Ta-tapi.. _shit. How can I forget the lines I had prepared?"_

Mata Taeyong membulat sempurna. Bibirnya terbuka, tak percaya. Apakah Yuta baru saja menyebut namanya?

" _Can I open your mask_?"

Sembari menunggu jawaban dari Taeyong, Yuta memilih untuk membuka topengnya terlebih dahulu. Dan tampaknya Yuta tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi persetujuan dari Taeyong. Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan topeng yang dikenakan Taeyong.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?"

Senyuman lembut yang terpampang di wajah Yuta membuat Taeyong ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku selalu tahu itu dirimu, Taeyong. Aku bisa menebak bahwa kau yang berada di balik topeng ini hanya dengan melihat dua bola matamu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. "Kukira kau tak mengenalku. A-aku ingin menangis rasanya ketika pemikiran tentang kau yang mengajak berdansa orang asing dan menciumnya meski kau belum melihat wajahnya. K-kau terlihat seperti-"

"-brengsek kan? Hansol berulang kali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku memang brengsek, Taeyong."

"Ma-maksudku bukan begi-"

"Apa namanya kalau bukan brengsek jika sudah membiarkan seseorang menunggumu begitu lama hanya untuk mengatakan ini. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Karena aku tak yakin bisa mengulanginya lagi."

Kedua tangan Yuta bergerak untuk menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong. " _I've always loved you, before you even laid your eyes on me._ Ketika aku melihatmu bersama Hansol, di tahun pertama kita. _I've always known everything about you, before you started interesting on me._ Aku bahkan diam-diam memperhatikanmu saat kau berlatih sendirian di ruang dance. Dan terakhir, _I've made you waited so long, but I promise._ Malam ini, adalah malam terakhir aku membiarkanmu menunggu."

Taeyong tak pernah kehilangan kata-kata seperti sekarang. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya tak kunjung bergerak dan bibirnya tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Lee Taeyong, biarkan malam ini menjadi malam terakhirku menjadi sosok yang brengsek di matamu. Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam pertama kita mengawali semuanya, menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas putih yang selama ini kita biarkan kosong begitu saja."

Yuta menautkan jemari mereka. Dan Taeyong akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau adalah sosok yang brengsek? Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau hanya lah seorang Nakamoto Yuta di mataku. Orang yang berhasil merebut hatiku sejak lama."

Yuta benci jika Johnny selalu menyebutnya idiot ketika ia tersenyum lebar. Tapi ia tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi mendengar penuturan Taeyong. tangannya segera menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Maaf membuatmu harus melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku seperti ini.." Taeyong bergumam. Nafas Taeyong yang berhembus di ceruk lehernya membuat Yuta tersenyum sebelum menghirup aroma rambut Taeyong. aroma stroberi.

"Lingkaran hitam itu ada karena aku kan? Biarkan aku menebusnya semuanya, Taeyong. Aku berjanji."

Taeyong tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yuta. Membiarkan kedua tangan Yuta melingkar kokoh di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **BONUS!**

"Yah, kita tak jadi membunuh Yuta nih malam ini?" Harusnya Johnny mencegah dirinya untuk tak menerima jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Hansol.

"Padahal aku dan Taeil sudah mengobrol sedikit dengan Jaehyun tadi. Dan tampaknya Jaehyun masih menaruh harapan pada Taeyong."

"Kalian ini tak bisa bersenang-senang sedikit melihat dua pasangan idiot itu bersatu apa?!"

.

.

.

I'm back again~ With Yutae this time, kekeke. Thanks banget buat semua review yang mampir ke **TY FF Collection** ini~ Cipok satu-satu ah :*

Oh ya, buat yang udah request, bisa ditunggu yaaps. Aku masih punya utang Johnyong sama mbak **bbykon**. Lagi ngumpulin feel buat nulis rated M nih, hehe. Abis mba **bbykon** mintanya gak nanggung-nanggung. Udah Johnyong, rated M lagi -_-

Last, RnR pleeeeaassseee ;)


	3. Kisses

**KISSES**

 **NCT**

 **Johnyong – Johnny x Taeyong**

 **Seo Johnny**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Other member NCT**

 **NCT belong to God, their family and SM**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Rated : M**

 **BL! DLDR!**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE!**

.

.

.

 **First Kiss**

Jaeyong, Yutae, Taeten, 2Tae, atau apalah nama _shipper_ yang diciptakan oleh para fans diluar sana. Biarkan lah mereka berdelusi tentang pasangan favoritnya masing-masing. Dan biarkan lah mereka menikmati _fanservice_ yang Taeyong lakukan bersama Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten maupun Taeil. Karena nyatanya itu hanya lah _fake_ , bohongan.

Sejak dulu, hanya ada satu orang yang mengisi hatinya. Pemuda yang menyapanya lebih dulu di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung SM sebagai _trainee._ Pemuda jangkung yang waktu itu bersurai hitam memasang senyum hangat dan memperkenalkan namanya. _Johnny Seo_.

Empat tahun Taeyong lalui berlatih di ruangan yang sama, tinggal di satu atap yang sama bersama pemuda yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Ketika ia dan Johnny sama-sama bernaung dalam nama SM Rookies, Taeyong tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dirinya. Itu artinya ia dan Johnny akan selalu bersama-sama.

Namun sayangnya ketika Lee _sajangnim_ memberitahu bahwa NCT akan debut dalam unit-unit yang berbeda, dan saat ia dan lima orang _trainee_ lainnya diberitahu bahwa mereka yang memiliki kesempatan debut lebih dulu, rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Karena nama _Johnny Seo_ tak disebut dalam daftar enam _trainee_ yang akan debut dengan nama NCT U.

Bahkan sepeninggalan Lee _sajangnim_ dan ruangan yang mendadak riuh dengan ucapan selamat dimana-mana yang ditujukan pada enam _trainee_ yang akan segera debut, Taeyong tak berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan Yuta yang memeluknya sembari mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Ya, Taeyong akan debut. Tanpa Johnny.

"Kau sudah melamun selama satu jam terakhir."

Taeyong hanya menundukkan wajahnya mendengar suara yang selalu menimbulkan getaran aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mereka berdua bisa duduk di salah satu tangga gedung SM. Seingatnya, Johnny memang menariknya untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi Taeyong tak tahu Johnny akan membawanya ke tangga darurat gedung SM.

"Kau bahkan tak mau menatapku. Yongieee~ ayolah~ Lihat wajahku!"

Mungkin karena tak sabaran, Johnny akhirnya membiarkan tangannya bergerak menangkup wajahnya. Mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mau tak mau ia harus bertatapan langsung dengan iris coklat milik Johnny.

Hanya untuk terkejut melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan wajah Taeyong.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya melakukan apa yang hatinya mau. Memeluk Johnny erat seolah esok hari ia tak akan melihat Johnny lagi.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat Johnny lagi setelah ia debut nanti?

Taeyong bersyukur Johnny benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu tak mencoba mengiterupsi tangisannya. Johnny hanya membalas pelukannya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat, seraya mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Membuat gerakan yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Jadi, mau bercerita kenapa Yongie menangis?"

Johnny perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap kedua bola mata Taeyong yang masih berair, namun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Ki-kita tak debut bersama.."

Rasanya Taeyong ingin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tak peduli bibirnya akan berdarah nantinya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menangis.

Tapi tatapan lembut yang diberikan Johnny malah membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Kita akan debut bersama, Yongie. Nanti. Pasti. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Ucapan Johnny yang terdengar seperti janji yang tak pasti di telinga Taeyong membuat Taeyong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menyerap baik-baik ucapan Johnny. Membiarkan rangkaian kata yang Johnny ucapkan barusan masuk ke dalam memorinya. Agar ia bisa menagihnya nanti pada pemuda itu.

Taeyong terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga ia tak sadar Johnny sudah memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Bahkan benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak antara dua sahabat dengan tahun lahir yang sama itu. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir merah muda Taeyong yang sedari bergetar karena tangisan pemiliknya.

Taeyong refleks membuka kedua matanya. Membiarkan bola matanya membola ketika sadar bahwa Johnny benar-benar tak membiarkan jarak sedikitpun memisahkan keduanya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, seolah-olah siap meledak kapan saja di dalam tubuhnya.

Ciuman lembut dengan sedikit lumatan yang membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar larut di dalamnya. Kembali menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati Johnny yang membawanya semakin larut ke dalam ciuman itu.

Sampai Johnny memberi sedikit jarak, menghentikan ciuman mereka. Membuka bola matanya dan menemukan pemandangan paling menggemaskan di hadapannya. Taeyong dengan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dengan bola mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dan jangan lupakan bekas air mata yang masih memenuhi kedua pipinya. Lee Taeyong benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Aku juga khawatir saat tahu kita tak akan debut bersama. Aku khawatir jika kau mulai tertarik dengan Jaehyun, atau yang paling parah Yuta. Tapi ciuman tadi tampaknya membuktikan padaku, bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku tahu tanpa diriku di sampingmu, hatimu tetap berada bersamaku. Begitu pula dengan hatiku, yang akan selalu berada bersamamu."

Johnny adalah tipe yang jauh dari kata serius jika bersama member yang lain. Tapi semuanya akan berbeda jika pemuda yang lahir pada musim dingin itu bersama Taeyong.

Jika Johnny bersama Taeyong, itu artinya ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang siap melindungi Taeyong kapan saja. Hangat, lembut, dan menghanyutkan.

"Bodoh," Taeyong mengulum senyumnya. Mencubit lengan kiri Johnny yang membuat pemuda Seo itu meringis kesakitan. "bilang kalau mau mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aku benar-benar terlihat memalukan setelah kau mencurinya."

Taeyong harus memastikan dirinya bisa menemukan lubang untuk mengubur tubuhnya dalam-dalam disana dan tak bertemu Johnny selama beberapa saat.

Tapi tampaknya Johnny tak ingin melepaskan Taeyong untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Morning Kiss**

Taeyong tahu tinggal tersisa beberapa hari lagi ia tinggal di dorm yang sama dengan para _trainee_ lainnya. Karena minggu depan, ia sudah harus selesai mem- _packing_ barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke dorm yang baru yang hanya berjarak beberapa kamar dari dorm sebelumnya. Dorm khusus unit yang akan debut nantinya.

Itu artinya, tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia bisa tertidur dalam pelukan Johnny seperti ini.

Yuta memang teman sekamar Taeyong. Tapi sejak Johnny mengumumkan pada semuanya bahwa ia dan Johnny adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, Yuta memberi kesempatan pada Johnny untuk sekamar dengan Taeyong sebelum Taeyong benar-benar pindah dari dorm mereka.

Taeyong melirik jam weker yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 7 lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya kemungkinan beberapa penghuni rumah ini sudah bangun. Mengingat beberapa diantaranya masih harus pergi ke sekolah.

Dan sebagai _chef_ di dorm mereka, Taeyong harusnya tak bermalas-malasan di pelukan Johnny seperti sekarang. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk penghuni dorm ini, dan bekal untuk _mini-rookies_ yang akan berangkat sekolah satu jam dari sekarang.

Tapi tangan Johnny yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya membuatnya terasa enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya sekarang. _Single bed_ yang dipaksa menanggung dua orang sekaligus. Meski sempit, tapi rasanya nyaman ketika Johnny berada di sampingnya.

Mau tak mau Taeyong harus bangun sekarang juga. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Johnny yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat ia hampir berhasil, tangan yang sudah susah payah ia lepaskan itu malah kembali melingkar lagi di pinggangnya dan menariknya semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Youngho.. Aku harus masak untuk yang lain. Kau tahu Jisung tak biasa makan makanan di kantinnya kan?"

Johnny mengerang. Mendengar Taeyong yang sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya, itu artinya Taeyong benar-benar serius.

"Lima menit lagi, _baby._ Aku masih membutuhkan gulingku."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum mencubit tangan Johnny yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sukses. Tangan itu segera terlepas diiringi dengan ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Johnny.

"Nih, peluk boneka _spongebob_ milikku saja selama aku tak ada. Oke?"

Taeyong buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya sebelum Johnny kembali menariknya dan tak membiarkannya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Ketika Taeyong sampai di dapur, penampakan Yuta dan Ten yang mengisi dapur kesayangannya membuat matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik dalam ucapannya.

"Memasak, hyung. Habis hyung tak bangun-bangun sih." Ten menyahut. Tangannya sibuk membalik telor yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan di wajan.

Taeyong melirik Yuta yang tampaknya sedang memasak ramen. Ramen untuk sarapan? Oh yang benar saja, Nakamoto.

"Kalian keluar lah. Biar aku yang memasak untuk sarapan."

Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dan Ten dengan paksa dan menggiring mereka keluar dari dapur. Mengacuhkan protes keduanya. Buru-buru Taeyong mematikan kompornya. Mereka berdua hanya memasak telor dadar dan ramen saja di pagi hari, tapi keadaan dapurnya benar-benar seperti kapal pecah sekarang.

Harusnya tadi Taeyong mengomeli mereka berdua dulu sebelum menggiring keduanya keluar.

Taeyong terpaksa membuang menu sarapan tak sehat Yuta dan menu sarapan yang hancur tak karuan milik Ten. Ia akan memasak dalam jumlah yang besar hingga bisa mengisi perut belasan orang yang tinggal di dorm ini.

Mengerjakannya sendiri tentu sangat sulit. Biasanya Taeyong hanya akan membuatkan sarapan untuk beberapa member saja, yang kebetulan minta dimasakkan. Yuta misalnya, sahabatnya itu adalah pelanggan nomor satu untuk menu sarapannya. Tapi mengingat Taeyong akan pindah dari dorm ini segera, Taeyong ingin memberi pelayan special pada yang lain dengan memasakkan sarapan setiap harinya sebelum ia benar-benar pindah dari dorm ini.

Kemarin-kemarin ada Jaehyun yang membantunya. Johnny juga kadang-kadang membantunya. Tapi tampaknya keduanya masih ingin berlayar di lautan mimpi untuk sekarang ini. Dan Taeyong tak tega jika harus membangunkan keduanya.

"Kau jahat."

Taeyong sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara itu berada tak jauh tepat di belakangnya. Terlebih saat sepasang tangan kembali melingkar di pinggangnya. Tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya, Taeyong tahu kalau Johnny tampaknya tak berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Untung kau bangun. Bantu aku untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini, ya."

"Tidak mau."

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Johnny dengan tatapan tak percaya. Johnny yang biasanya tak pernah menolak untuk membantunya baru saja menolaknya?

"Kau harus memberikan _morning-kiss_ milikku dulu baru aku mau membantumu."

 _Oh._ Taeyong lupa kalau ia tadi tak melakukan ritual yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Ambil saja sendiri kalau mau." Taeyong buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya agar Johnny tak menangkap pemandangan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kalau aku yang mengambilnya aku akan kenyang sebelum aku memakan masakanmu, _baby_."

Jika Johnny sudah berbicara dengan suara rendah seperti itu, Taeyong tahu ia sudah berhasil membangunkan Seo Youngho yang tertidur di dalam diri Johnny Seo.

 _Mati aku._

Taeyong buru-buru membalikkan badannya lagi dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Johnny. Tak memperdulikan pemuda yang lebih tua mengerang.

" _Baby,_ itu _morning-kiss_ paling singkat yang pernah kuterima darimu!"

Taeyong berpura-pura tak mendengar dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk masakannya. Tentu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah.

.

.

.

 **Goodbye Kiss**

Akhirnya hari ini datang. Hari dimana Taeyong benar-benar harus mengangkat kakinya dari dorm yang sudah ia tinggali selama empat tahun lamanya ini.

Mungkin berlebihan, saat ia melihat Yuta memeluk Ten dan Jaehyun sekaligus. Berpura-pura menangis disaat Ten dan Jaehyun hanya tertawa menanggapi _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu. Atau Donghyuck yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Mark. Bocah yang satu itu akan kehilangan bahan _bully-_ annya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Sementara Hansol dengan tenangnya menghampiri Taeil dan Doyoung dan berbicara sejenak sebelum pemuda tinggi itu membawa Taeil dan Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka terlalu berlebihan padahal mereka hanya pindah beberapa kamar dari dorm ini. Ia pikir ia yang akan berkelakuan berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya sahabatnya yang lain lebih parah darinya.

Mungkin Johnny memang tak melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pinggangnya sedari tadi. sementara Taeyong juga enggan menjauh dari tubuh Johnny yang hangat. Tapi keduanya sedari tadi hanya menatap pemandangan member mereka yang menampilkan drama gratis di hadapan mereka. Termasuk untuk _mini-rookies_ terutama Jisung yang hanya menatap para hyungnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Jadi," Johnny perlahan membuka suaranya sembari memutar tubuh Taeyong agar manghadap ke arahnya. "kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat kau membutuhkanku, kan?"

Johnny memang tak pernah berhenti untuk mengingatkan Taeyong setiap saat, ketika Taeyong benar-benar pindah dan menjalani jadwal yang berbeda dengan jadwal _trainee-_ nya, membuat keduanya disibukkan dengan kesibukkan masing-masing, Taeyong harus selalu menghubunginya ketika ia membutuhkan Johnny.

Karena apapun yang tengah Johnny lakukan saat Taeyong menelponnya nanti, Johnny sudah berjanji akan segera menemui Taeyong saat itu juga. Karena Johnny sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di setiap saat Taeyong membutuhkannya.

"Kau no 1 di panggilan cepat ponselku."

Taeyong tak mau ikut-ikutan menjadi pemeran dalam drama gratis yang sudah ada di hadapannya itu. Jadi, Taeyong berusaha untuk tak bertingkah berlebihan. Karena, hei, mereka tak selamanya berpisah kan? Johnny bisa mengunjungi dormnya setiap saat. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dorm barumu."

Tak seperti yang lain yang hanya mengantar keenam yang lainnya sampai pintu dorm mereka, Johnny tak melepaskan rangkulannya dari Taeyong hingga mereka tiba di dorm baru Taeyong.

"Aku akan kesini saat kau selesai latihan. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah kembali ke dorm, mengerti?"

Taeyong mengangguk sebelum memasang senyuman termanisnya. Ia memeluk leher Johnny beberapa saat. Sebelum melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam dorm baru mereka.

" _Baby,_ " tapi suara Johnny menghentikannya.

Johnny maju satu langkah agar ia lebih dekat untuk mencium kening Taeyong. menciumnya lama, sebelum memandang dua bola mata Taeyong yang berbinar menatapnya.

"Masuklah. Aku akan kembali ketika kau sudah masuk."

Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman malunya saat ia mencium pipi Johnny secara singkat sebelum menutup pintunya dan membuatnya kehilangan pemandangan Johnny yang terkejut karena ciuman tak terduga yang ia lakukan.

Meninggalkan Taeyong yang memegang dadanya, berharap bisa menghentikan benda di dalamnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

 **Healing Kiss**

Taeyong rasanya enggan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terutama _make-up_ yang ia kenakan. Pikirannya terlalu lelah bahan cukup untuk membuatnya lupa bahwa ia si _clean-freak_ yang selalu mengomeli member yang lain jika tak mandi sebelum pergi tidur.

Tapi tampaknya yang lain juga tak ada niat untuk menghentikannya menjatuhkan tubuhnya langsung ke kasurnya. Terlebih Doyoung yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Taeyong menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa saat hanya untuk memejamkan matanya. Peristiwa tadi terulang terus-menerus di memorinya. Dimana ia menjadi seorang anak yang cengeng ketika meminta maaf pada orangtuanya. Taeyong tak seharusnya menangis sementara kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu terus menghantuinya.

Taeyong terlalu larut dalam adegan reka ulang itu, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kasurnya turun menandakan ada beban lain yang ditanggung. Taeyong baru terlonjak ketika merasakan kehangatan yang sudah sangat tak asing menyambutnya.

Dengan cepat Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang di hadapannya.

Taeyong tak ingat ia menghubungi Johnny untuk mengatakan ia membutuhkannya. Atau sekedar mengabarkan Johnny bahwa ia sudah kembali dari _schedule_ -nya. Tapi nyatanya, tanpa memberitahu pemuda itu, sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan ada bersamanya sekarang. Memberikan ketenangan dengan memeluknya.

" _I miss you, baby._."

Taeyong bersyukur Johnny tak membicarakan tentang insiden ia yang menangis di salah satu acara radio. Melainkan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan Taeyong. padahal, baru tadi pagi Johnny menyelinap keluar dari dorm mereka setelah kemarin malam menginap dan tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku juga.."

Taeyong melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap iris coklat Johnny dalam kegelapan. Mudah baginya menemukan iris coklat favoritnya itu. Semudah Johnny merebut hatinya empat tahun yang lalu.

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya.

 _Cup!_

Kecupan yang lain mendarat di kelopak mata kanannya.

 _Cup!_

Kelopak mata kirinya pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Johnny.

 _Cup!_

Juga kecupan singkat di ujung hidungnya.

Johnny tak membiarkan sejengkal bagian wajah Taeyong terlepas dari kecupannya. Terutama bibirnya.

Ciuman Johnny yang selalu bisa menenangkan Taeyong disaat dirinya kacau. Ciuman Johnny yang selalu memabukkan dan membuatnya candu untuk menantikan ciuman-ciuman lainnya.

.

.

.

 **Curing Kiss**

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang lebih buruk. Membaca komentar-komentar _haters_ yang selalu memenuhi media social tentang masa lalunya, atau bangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan hidup yang mampet seperti sekarang. Tenggorokannya juga terasa kering dan begitu menyiksanya.

Beruntung hari ini giliran NCT U-Without You unit yang melakukan promosi. Artinya Taeyong ada waktu seharian penuh untuk beristirahat di dorm dan memulihkan dirinya.

Ia kembali mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Johnny bahwa ia tak pergi ke gedung SM dan akan beristirahat saja di dorm. Setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Mark dan Ten untuk istirahat juga di dorm daripada pergi ke gedung SM untuk latihan. Tentu dengan izin manager mereka.

Tapi rasanya demam yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia sudah mematikan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya karena kedinginan. Ia juga sudah memakai _sweater_ tebal serta selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

 _Ceklek!_

Taeyong tak ingin membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Mungkin Ten atau Mark yang masuk untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk dimakan karena dari tadi tak ada sesuapun makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Baby_ , aku tahu kau tak tertidur. Bangunlah, kau harus makan sebelum meminum obat."

Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia kira ia sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara Johnny. Orang bilang kau akan sering berhalusinasi ketika sedang demam tinggi.

Tapi Johnny benar-benar berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Youngho.."

Suara serak Taeyong membuat Johnny menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum membawa tubuh lemah Taeyong untuk bersender pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

Meski Taeyong menolak setiap suapan yang Johnny sodorkan di depan mulutnya, dengan sabar, Johnny selalu menunggu Taeyong untuk menyerah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Taeyong kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya setelah ia selesai memakan buburnya dan meminum obatnya. Menunggu Johnny untuk kembali setelah menaruh mangkok dan gelas kosong bekas Taeyong.

"Youngho.. peluk.."

Merengek manja saat kekasihnya itu kembali ke kamar. Membuat Johnny mengulum senyumnya dan ikut naik ke dalam _single bed_ milik Taeyong. membawa tubuh mungil Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, _baby._ Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Ya, Taeyong percaya ketika ia membuka matanya nanti Johnny tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kelopak mata Taeyong tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang ditimbulkan dari obat yang ia minum. Membuatnya perlahan tertutup hingga kedua matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Tapi Taeyong masih menyisakan kesadarannya ketika ia merasakan bibir Johnny mencium punggung tangannya berkali-kali. Juga mendengar Johnny berbisik pelan,

"Cepat sembuh, _my Yongie._ "

.

.

.

 **Heated Kiss**

Jika kau bertanya ciuman favorit Taeyong apa, Taeyong dengan malu-malu akan menjawab _,_ ciuman yang Johnny lakukan saat mereka sedang melakukan _sex._

Meski bagi Taeyong semua ciuman yang ia terima dari Johnny mampu membuat dirinya tergila-gila, tapi ciuman yang Johnny berikan saat _make-out-session_ mereka adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah Taeyong terima.

Ketika Johnny mengawalinya dengan mencium lembut bibirnya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam permainannya sebelum mulai menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar, namun tetap memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Taeyong membiarkan Johnny menguasai seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Mengalah ketika benda lunak itu mengajaknya bergulat.

Johnny yang perlahan menurunkan ciumannya. Menyesap, menggigit dan menjilat setiap permukaan lehernya. Menyisakan tanda berwarna ungu yang memperindah leher jenjang Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong lupa dengan omelan yang akan ia terima dari _coordi noona_ ketika harus menutupi tanda-tanda itu dengan _make-up_ tebal keesokannya. Membawa Taeyong melenguh pelan setiap tanda itu dibuat.

Hingga ciuman Johnny semakin turun. Mengecup pelan dua tonjolan kecil yang mengeras di bagian dadanya. Memberi kecupan ringan yang menggelitik bagi Taeyong. Sebelum memasukkan tonjolan kecil itu dan menghisapnya. Memainkan lidahnya dan membuat Taeyong kehilangan fokusnya.

Johnny bahkan tak melewatkan perut datar Taeyong dari kecupan-kecupan ringan yang ia buat. Membuat Taeyong menggelinjang tak karuan dan Johnny harus menahan pinggang ramping Taeyong agar pemuda di bawahnya tak banyak bergerak.

Dari banyaknya ciuman yang Taeyong terima, bagian favoritnya adalah ketika Johnny memainkan lidahnya dalam setiap ciumannya. Lidah Johnny yang bahkan bisa membuat Taeyong berteriak hingga ia kehabisan suaranya.

Saat bibirnya memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan pada kedua belahan bokongnya. Yang merupakan tanda bahwa Johnny akan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Membuat Taeyong menjerit, tak peduli bahwa siapa saja bisa mendengar jeritan yang sangat tak _manly_ itu.

Johnny yang membawa Taeyong ke dalam ciuman lembut ketika ia mulai memasuki Taeyong. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang menderanya. Yang berakhir menjadi ciuman panas saat Johnny mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk masuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh titik yang membuat Taeyong kalah dalam ciuman panas mereka dan membiarkan Johnny kembali mendominasinya.

Tetap saja, sekeras apapun Taeyong mencoba mengalahkan Johnny dalam setiap pergelutan ciuman mereka, pada akhirnya, Taeyong akan kalah karena Johnny selalu berhasil membawanya larut dan membiarkan Johnny memimpin pergelutan mereka.

Dan Johnny akan selalu menghadiahi setiap inci bagian wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan setiap mereka sama-sama sampai. Sebelum terjatuh di samping Taeyong dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Menyambut pagi yang akan datang dengan tubuh yang bersatu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **Wedding Kiss**

Tampaknya Taeyong salah. Ternyata baginya, ciuman favoritnya adalah saat ini. Ketika mereka berdua berdiri di altar di hadapan banyaknya tamu undangan. Mengucapkan janji yang dibantu oleh pendeta yang membimbing mereka. Tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman pada satu sama lain ketika pendeta itu berhenti mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati mereka.

"Sekarang, kau bisa mencium istrimu."

 _Istri. Wife. Bride._ Taeyong tak pernah menyangka, ia yang seorang lelaki bisa berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Berdiri dengan jas putih yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan jas hitam yang Johnny kenakan. Menyandang titel pasangan hidup Johnny untuk selamanya setelah janji selesai mereka ucapkan. Berhadapan dengan Johnny yang tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya tepat di kedua bola matanya.

Ketika Johnny menghapus jarak antaranya dan Johnny, Taeyong menutup matanya perlahan.

Taeyong tersenyum ketika ia merasakan bibir Johnny melumat lembut bibirnya. Sebelum Johnny melepaskan ciumannya ketika mendengar beberapa sahabatnya (member NCT tentunya) bersorak dan bersiul tak jelas di kursi tamu. Membuat Taeyong menatap sahabat-sahabatnya itu dan memutar bola matanya.

Ciuman favorit Taeyong adalah saat Johnny menciumnya tepat di hadapan para tamu undangan, kedua orangtuanya, dan pendeta yang menjadi saksi bagi mereka mengikat ikrar suci. Karena ciuman itu terlihat seperti Johnny mengatakan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa Lee Taeyong hanya lah miliknya.

Bukan, bukan lagi Lee Taeyong. Tapi Seo Taeyong.

.

.

.

 **END**

Sesuai janji sama mba **bbykon** walau lamaaaa banget. Johnyong and a little bit rated M for yaaaa~ Aku lagi nyuri-nyuri waktu buat post FF ini karena masih sibuk dengan maba-maba dan dedek emesh yang baru masuk di kampus, wkwk. Terlebih disini sinyalnya kaya tay emang gabisa diajak kompromi. Ini aja harus numpang wifi kampus biar bisa ngepost ff. Bolt-ku juga gembel sinyalnya ah -_-

Byeee~ mau menghilang sampai benar-benar _free_ (?) buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain. Next, mungkin angst? Kkkk, udah ada filenya tinggal dipost. Kalau sinyal baik langsung kupost kok. Byeee~


End file.
